Emerald Flash
by Nightwing98
Summary: My name is Harry Potter, and I am a teenage wizard who is prophesised to save the Wizarding World. To the rest of the world, I am also known as the Fastest Man Alive. Thanks to an accidental collision of lightning and potions, I was given the gift of incredible speed. I am... The Flash! HP/DC/MCU: Triple X-Over. Speedster!Harry.
1. Birth of a Legend - Lightning Strikes

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here. I know, yet** _ **another**_ **story. This one however, isn't really my fault. This one I had started during the mid-season finale of The Flash, but I soon lost interest. Recently though, I found the idea becoming much more appealing once again.  
Also, while this is a Harry Potter and the Avengers crossover, The Flash is another key element to this fic. Think of each chapter being the equivalent to that of a TV episode, and each story arc as a volume of the comics.  
Anyway, on with the show!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, The Flash or The Avengers, all properties belong to JK Rowling, DC Comics and Marvel respectively._

 _Timelines (AU):_

 **HP – Post OotP  
Avengers – Post TWS  
Year – 2015**

Key

"Hey" – Speech  
" _Hey_ " – Phone & Radio Speech/Telepathy  
' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts  
" **Hey** " – Spells  
" _ **Hey**_ " – Vibration Speech

 _ **Emerald Flash – Volume 1: Learning to Run  
**_

Issue 1: Birth of a Legend - Lightning Strikes (Part 1)

 _My name is Harry Potter, and I am a teenage wizard who is prophesised to save the Wizarding World. To the rest of the world, I am also known as the Fastest Man Alive. Thanks to an accidental collision of lightning and potions, I was given the gift of incredible speed._

Dust clouds, ash and rubble filled the once busy streets of Godric's Hollow as the sounds of explosions ripple through the air. Amongst the burning buildings and towering piles of rubble, a streak of yellow lightning zigzagged its way through the wreckage, occasionally leaping over clumps of twisted metal and busted stone. Coming to a stop, the lightning dispersed and revealed a solitary figure, who lent against one of the few untouched buildings in the city.

A crimson body-suit covered the figure from head-to-toe, with golden lightning designs snaking around his wrists, chest and waist. Several gold lines trailed along his arms, legs and chest, while a crimson cowl masked his face, only the figure's eyes and mouth could be seen. A white, gold-rimmed circle was displayed on the, obviously, male figure's chest. In the centre of the circle was a yellow-gold lightning bolt insignia. Crimson gloves and boots covered the remaining parts of the speedster's body.

The suit itself was rather beaten, rips and tears covered the male's limbs while a massive tear could be seen leading from the right shoulder to the figure's left hip. Emerald eyes scanned the area frantically before the crimson-clad figure vanished in another streak of lighting.

 _I know your probably wondering what the hell is going on here, but in order to understand just what happened, we need to go back a bit. Back to the day it all began: the day I received my powers._

 _ **Three Years Previously – Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries**_

"Dammit!" Harry swore, as he was forced to duck under yet another jet of deadly light. Raising his trusty holly wand, he fired off a bolt of scarlet energy in the direction of his opponent, and smiled grimly in satisfaction as the robbed form of a masked Death Eater collapsed to the cold stone floor. Glancing over his shoulder, he sprinted in the direction he had seen Ron and Neville run through, only to collide with a soft body just feet from the door.

"Oof!" Came a feminine cry, causing Harry to stumble back and take in just who he had run into.

"Hermione!" he yelled, happiness swelling up in his heart as he took in the dishevelled appearance of his best friend. Her robes were ripped at the hem while a cut bled slowly just over her right eye. Her normally bushy hair was lank with perspiration and she seemed to be favouring her left side.

"Oh Harry, you're okay!" She squealed, pulling the slightly taller wizard into a backbreaking hug, who wrapped his arms around her just as tightly for a few seconds before pulling back.

"What happened to the others?"

"Ron's down via a bone-breaker, Neville was last seen in the time room with Luna and I have no idea where Ginny is." Hermione rattled off, scanning the room for any active Death Eaters. Harry growled at the thought of the missing students.

"Perfect." He snarled, eyes narrowing in anger as he gripped his wand tightly. "Death Eaters are running about and Ginny decides to go off on her own. Now what the hell are we-"

"POTTER!" Roared a familiar voice, causing the two teens to spin in the direction of a panting, red-faced Lucius Malfoy.

" **SECTUMSEMPRA**!" Bellowed the older blonde, slashing his wand in the direction of the two Gryffindors.

"Get down!" Harry yelled, diving to the ground and yanking his brunette friend with him. A jet of midnight-black energy flew over their heads and slammed into the wall behind them, gouging a foot-thick scar into the wall. Upon seeing the damage, Harry snarled in rage towards the elder Malfoy.

"Incedius Maximus!" He cried, conjuring basketball-sized balls of fire and hurling them at his foe. Lucius leapt to the side, tossing his robes away as the hem caught alight. Snapping his wand up, he fired of a rapid chain of Bone Breakers, Blood Boiling and Killing curses. The two teens ducked, dove and ran from the room, the various curse slamming into walls and furniture.

"In here!" Harry yelled, pointing to a glossy black door to their immediate left. Grabbing the brunette witch's hand, he tugged her in the direction of the door and jabbed his wand forward.

"Alohamora!"

The obsidian door burst open with a small ' **creak** ' as the pair hurtled through the now open doorway. As soon as they were inside, Hermione pointed her own vinewood wand at the open door.

" **Colloportus**." She cried, flicking her wrist slightly, causing the door to slam shut with a slight squelching sound. With a sigh of relief, the two teens rested their backs upon the now sealed door. As they caught their breath, the Gryffindor duo eyed their surroundings in confusion.

The room itself was similar in design to the Hall of Prophecy, except this room's shelves were lined with many different vials of various potions. Some contents of the vials were murky in light, bright in colour or practically shone with the magic infused within the liquids.

"What is this place?" asked Harry, eyeing their surrounding warily. Something about this room made him feel...edgy.

"Look at all these vials!" Hermione gasped, eyes glittering at the sight of the shimmering crystal containers. "Some of these potions aren't even taught at Hogwarts."

"For good reason I suppose." Harry muttered, eyes scanning the various gaps within the rows, alert in case of a surprise attack from any more Death Eaters.

"We should go, keep your wand ready."

With one last glance at the door they had entered, the pair began their journey into the depths of the room, their wands lit ahead of them as their heads scanned each and every row they passed. After a few minutes, Hermione suddenly froze.

"What was that?"

Harry had frozen too, as a soft ' **click** ' had reverberated throughout the room, alerting the pair that they were no longer alone. Hermione began to open her mouth, but Harry quickly silenced her with a look, all the while gripping his wand tightly. The silence in the room was both deafening yet eerie as the pair scanned their surroundings for any sign of their fellow inhabitants.

" **Crucio**!"

Hermione screamed as the Torture curse slammed into her exposed back, sending her crashing to the floor as she convulsed violently. With a snarl, Harry fired off stunner after stunner in every direction, causing their attacker to release their hold on the Unforgivable curse. As Hermione recovered from the assault, Harry aimed his wand skyward.

" **Lumos Maxima**!" He bellowed, flooding the large room with an insanely bright light. With a cry of pain, Lucius Malfoy staggered from his hiding place, allowing Harry a perfect opportunity.

" **Impedimenta**!" Harry yelled, firing off a bolt of cobalt energy in the direction of the blinded blonde, who was knocked off his feet by the force of the blow. As Malfoy struggled to recover, Harry turned to his downed friend.

"Hermione," He murmured, helping the brunette witch to her feet as she severely trembled.

They had just begun to make their escape, when Harry was knocked aside by a blast of wind, sending him crashing into the side of one of the many rows of potions. The vials wobbled slightly, but managed to remain safely on their shelves. As he leapt to his feet, a little dizzy from the collision, he caught sight of Malfoy storming his way down the aisle, a insane snarl twisting his regal features as he aimed his wand at the still shaking Hermione.

"I'm done playing with school children. **FULGUR AETERNAM**!" Malfoy screamed, firing a powerful bolt of lightning at the stunned witch.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as he ran towards his frozen friend, all the while the lightning bolt crept closer and closer until...

"Hermi-ARRGH!" Harry screamed, shoving his friend out of the way only to be struck in the side by the electrical surge. Hermione screamed as the raven-haired wizard was blasted towards one of the many racks of potions that filled the room. As he impacted against the shelves, the vials spilt their unknown contents all over the twitching wizard, who unconsciously unleashed a blast of magic which sent the rest of the occupants crashing to the ground.

"Harry..." Hermione murmured, before succumbing to the gentle hold of Morpheus' realm.

As the three magic-users lay upon the cold stone floor, none of them knew just how important the previous event was to the world, as a small trail of electricity briefly flashed upon the side of Harry's face.

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

 _Beep...beep...beep..._

Hermione let out a sigh as she sat beside the comatose form of her best friend. The Heart Monitor charm beeped away in time with his heart, while this had brought her comfort that her friend was still within the realm of the living, there had been moments when his heart rate flat-lined, but he was always resuscitated in time.

"Oh Harry..." she murmured, lightly running her hands through his raven locks. To her dismay, Harry just lay there, unresponsive to the rest of the world. As she turned to look out of the nearby window, all of a sudden, the unconscious Potter heir suddenly sat bolt upright with a deep gasp.

"AH!" She yelped, startled by the sudden movement. Harry just stared around the room, taking deep panting breaths in time with his heart beat. As he began to regain his bearings, his vision was sudden obscured by a mass of bushy brown hair.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, hugging him tightly as tears began to fall from her cinnamon orbs. With a small smile, the emerald-eyed wizard wrapped his arms around the crying girl's small waist, returning the action in kind.

"Hey there Mione, you're acting like someone died on us."

No sooner had his last few words left his mouth, did Hermione suddenly stiffen and her grip slackened slightly. Eyes narrowing, Harry pulled back to look into the girls' wide eyes.

"Hermione..." He trailed off, his tone questioning. Taking a second to wipe her eyes, Hermione gave her best friend of five years a worried stare.

"It's just that...oh Harry. Technically, you died...several times."

Silence.

"...what?" Harry said stupidly, blinking rapidly in surprise. Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept up her lips at the slightly lost look on his face.

"You need to understand, you've been in a nine week long coma. And, several times in fact, your heart stopped beating. Only to begin beating again a few minutes later."

Harry just stared at her in shock, eyes remaining unblinking as many different thoughts raced through his mind. It took him a few minutes until he realised that Hermione was still talking.

"Sorry Hermione, my mind was in a completely other place there. What were you saying?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated, yet fond smile as she rolled her eyes.

"What I was saying, was that there were both victories and losses in the battle."

"Tell me the losses first, if you don't mind."

Hermione offered him a look of understanding as she reached out and grasped his right hand.

"Ron was...attacked by a strange brain. The last I saw, it was still attached to his arm. Ginny had both of her legs shattered, and Neville suffered the minor loss of his wand. However..."

As she trailed off, Harry immediately knew that something bad had happened.

"Hermione, what else happened?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Hermione locked eyes with her raven-haired friend. Harry was worried to see that tears had begun to leak from her eyes once again.

"Harry...Mr Weasley was killed. By Bellatrix Lestrange."

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

Harry sat in his new room, in the recently rebuilt Potter cottage. A lot had happened in the last few weeks.

He and his friends had attempted a rescue mission to the Ministry, only for it to go horribly wrong. He had fallen into a coma, Ginny had been paralysed, Ron's status was still unknown and poor Mr Weasley was killed. However, not everything had turned out so bad.

All the Death Eaters there that night had been rounded up and sent off to Azkaban, including the surprise appearance of one Mr Peter Pettigrew, resulting in the search for Sirius Black to be discontinued.

Harry gave a small smile at the thought of his godfather. Currently, the head of the Black family was at Gringotts dealing with some legal matters, Harry had drifted off at that point in his and Sirius's conversation.

 **Growl**

Harry frowned as his stomach began to growl _once_ again. He was completely bemused, as this would have been the THIRD time he had eaten today. Although, now that Harry thought about it, he had noticed an abnormal increase in his dietary intake as of late. Groaning, the young Potter air climbed to his feet and walked to his bedroom door...

...only to walk into his kitchen a second later.

"What the hell!" Harry yelped, shocked at the incredibly sudden change in scenery. Turning, he made to move back into the hallway...only to end up slamming into his front door.

"What's happening to me?" He murmured, his frown deepening as a strange tingling began to race up and down the length of his left arm. Raising said arm, he was horrified to discover that his arm was vibrating at an insanely fast frequency.

Grabbing his front door, he wrenched it open and ran outside.

A huge mistake.

"Whoooooooooaaaaaaaaa!" Harry yelled as he blitzed through the streets of Godric's Hollow. When he finally pulled himself to a stop, he glanced around at his surroundings.

Nothing but fields dominated his eyesight, while his shoes emitted small bursts of smoke due to the high velocity he had been moving at.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry yelled, although no one could respond to his query. Glancing back down the road he had arrived by, an idea slowly began to form in his mind, a grin soon spread across his lips.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered, taking a deep breath as he focused his attention on the road before him. Bracing himself, he was soon hurtling down the road at break-neck speeds once again. Except this time, he had managed to gain control over where he was going.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed in delight, adrenaline flooding his system as he continued to zip around at insane speeds. After what seemed like hours to Harry, he soon came to a halt back up in his room, having sped back into his house and shutting the door after him.

Panting, he noticed the only flaw of his newly discovered abilities.

"Lucky no one could see me, I guess." He laughed, noticing that thanks to the high amounts of friction he had generated, his shoes and clothes had been burned away.

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

Eyeing his magically enhanced Police scanner, Harry tugged on the final parts of his outfit. After recalling the superhero's that starred in the various comic books that Dudley had read in their youth, Harry had decided to try his hand at heroism. Looking in the mirror attached to his bedroom wall, Harry mentally thanked the fact that the Ministry couldn't detect magic thanks to the wards surrounding the house.

After his initial run, Harry had learnt the necessity of learning the friction-less charm that was usually applied to broomsticks, although he had applied it to all of his clothing. Today, Harry had decided that his first superhero costume would consist of a pair of red low-cut converse all-stars, blue jeans and a red hooded jumper.

"A quick patrol of the city, and then back here to meet Hermione." He muttered, grabbing the hood of his jumper and pulling it over his head.

"What could go wrong?"

" _All units_ , _Town Hall has been taken over by a gang of criminals and all occupants are currently being held hostage_."

"Me and my big mouth." Harry groaned, placing a red domino mask over his eyes, all the while mentally thanking Sirius for letting him correct his eyesight earlier in the summer.

"Right then, this'll be a piece of cake."

And with one last grin into the mirror, Harry blasted out of his house and ran in the direction of the Town Hall.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Grunting, Harry limped into his room, his left shoulder clutched firmly in his opposite hand.

"Stupid super-speed." He grumbled, gingerly pulling his hood down and kicking off his shoes. With a groan, he sank down on his bed, still clutching at his shoulder.

"Note to self, super-speed and waxed floors do NOT mix. Maybe if I had proper grip, I wouldn't have had so many close calls with those bloody knifes."

Tugging off now ragged jumper, he tossed the bundle of red fabric next to him. Glancing down at his watch, Harry was surprised to see that he had only a few minutes to tidy up before Hermione arrived.

Taking a deep breath, he was soon zipping around the room in a blaze of lightning. With a small whoop, he lay back onto his bed once again, his room now spotless. Merlin, it was good to be-

 **Cough**

Harry shot bolt upright, his head snapping to the direction of his door. Where Hermione stood. Wide eyed.

"Well...bugger me."

 **AN: And...Cut! . And if anyone is wondering, the costume described at the start of the chapter is a blend of the New 52 (both pre and post-convergence) and the Flash TV show designs.  
Little bit of a slow start, but overall I thought it turned out OK. Next chapter will definitely be much **_**faster**_ **-paced.  
Also, as stated above: each chapter could be compared to that of a single episode on TV. However, consider each story arc like that of the comics, where they are split into volumes.  
Chapter 2 is nearly done, so expect that later today. In other news, Mad-Man Reborn should see an update by the end of the week, while SOL' ending should be up later on today as well, tomorrow at the latest. Murder in Metal will receive a new chapter in the coming weeks, while Burning Ice will be put to the back-burner as I begin work on Harrison Quinn: Wizarding Wars (Title work in progress).  
Make sure to R&R, Follow and/or Favourite ect.  
This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**

 **OC Spells**

 **Fulgur Aeternam – The Eternal Lighting Spell: The caster gathers all electrical energy in the surrounding area and sends it toward the opponent in the form of a wicked lightning bolt.**

 **The Heart Monitor charm – Monitors a person's heart rate, mostly used my medi-witches and healers.**


	2. Birth of a Legend – Rise of a Hero

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here.**

 _Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, The Flash or The Avengers, all properties belong to JK Rowling, DC Comics and Marvel respectively._

Key

"Hey" – Speech  
" _Hey_ " – Phone & Radio Speech/Telepathy  
' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts  
" **Hey** " – Spells  
" _ **Hey**_ " – Vibration Speech

 _Previously on Emerald Flash_

 _As the three magic-users lay upon the cold stone floor, none of them knew just how important the previous event was to the world, as a small trail of electricity briefly flashed upon the side of Harry's face._

" _It's just that...oh Harry. Technically, you died...several times."_

" _You need to understand, you've been in a nine week long coma. And, several times in fact, your heart stopped beating. Only to begin beating again a few minutes later."_

" _What's happening to me?" He murmured, his frown deepening as a strange tingling began to race up and down the length of his left arm. Raising said arm, he was horrified to discover that his arm was vibrating at an insanely fast frequency._

" _A quick patrol of the city, and then back here to meet Hermione." He muttered, grabbing the hood of his jumper and pulling it over his head._

" _What could go wrong?"_

 _Harry shot bolt upright, his head snapping to the direction of his door. Where Hermione stood. Wide eyed._

" _Well...bugger me."_

Issue 2: Birth of a Legend – Rise of a Hero (Part 2)

Silence filled the room as the two magicals stared at each other in surprise.

"Well...this is awkward."

Harry's joke seemed to have fallen flat, as Hermione just continued to stare at him in shock. Zipping over to his stationery friend, Harry teasingly waved his friend in front of her frozen face.

"Hello, anyone home in here?" He asked mockingly, lightly knocking his knuckled against her forehead. To his pleasure, it was successful in breaking Hermione out of her trance.

"You're..."

"Yes?"

"...fast." She finished weakly, slowly entering the room without once breaking eye contact with the speedster. Harry snorted lightly

"Understatement of the century." He quipped, as he gently took hold of Hermione's arm and led her over to his desk chair. She nodded gratefully as she sank down onto the comfortable leather.

"How...how did this happen?" She asked, still staring wide-eyed at her raven-haired friend.

"I'm guessing whatever Lucius hit me with did something to me...are you going to blink at all?" He was honestly starting to get a little weirded-out by now.

This startled the brunette, who thankfully finally blinked since entering the room.

"So you're like, a superhero?" She asked tentatively, slowly rising from her seat and approaching the speedster.

"Well...I'm trying to be. It's technically still my first day."

She simply stared at him for a few seconds, before a grin slowly began to stretch across her lips.

"Merlin, Harry...you know what this means? You are an Enhanced!"

Harry stared at her.

"A superhero whose powers are a result of man. Like Captain America or the Flash!"

"The who?" asked Harry, who wasn't aware of a superhero by that alias being part of the Avengers. Hermione sighed before turning to his laptop and waving him over.

As he stood next to her, Harry watched as she jumped onto the internet and soon loaded up a page containing images of all known superhero. And at the top of the page, was a man that Harry knew without needing to read the large heading above the picture. After all, who doesn't recognise that shield?

"Do you see him?" asked Hermione, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Harry stared at her confused.

"Who?"

With another sigh of annoyance, she pointed at the image below Captain America.

"Him." She said simply. Harry's eyes widened.

The image showed a young man wearing a metal, winged helmet, a red jersey with a lightning-bolt on the chest and blue jeans. Next to the image was a small bio, which read:

 _Name: Jason_ ' _Jay_ ' _Garrick  
Alias: The Flash  
Age: 25  
Classification: Enhanced. Powers are not of natural occurrence.  
Powers: Super-speed  
Bio: ..._

Harry stared at the monitor, stunned. He wasn't the first person to gain super-speed?

"If you think about it, The Flash is actually a really cool name."

"Heh, maybe I should take it on then." He joked weakly, still staring at the screen. Hermione on the other hand, grinned widely.

"That's an amazing idea! Mr Garrick might even be pleased to see a new Flash."

"I doubt it." Harry muttered. Hermione frowned at him.

"Why not?"

Harry merely pointed at the screen, his finger placed under Garrick's age at the time he was first recorded. Hermione gasped.

"I didn't think..." She trailed off, staring at the smiling face of Jay Garrick sadly. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"It's the thought that counts Mione, and 'The Flash' does have a nice ring to it..."

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

It was a nice evening in Godric's Hollow, while some civilians were resting in their houses; the majority of the populace were enjoying the warm summer air still hanging about the city. One such spot that the people of Godric's Hollow currently frequented was the state park resting in the heart of the city.

While most were enjoying lazing about the large park, not a single eye noticed the lone, hooded figure standing under the large elm tree. With a snarl on their lips, the figure raised their hand slightly.

The hooded-male glared hatefully at all the happy families that filled the brightly lit park. As his rage continued to build, he began to gather and mould his new found power. As his rage peaked, he clenched his fist tightly.

If he couldn't be happy and normal...the NO ONE will!

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

As Harry had repaired his torn-up jumper and made Hermione and himself some food, Hermione had begun to 'tidy up' Harry's current methods of surveillance. The end result was a much sleeker and tidier police scanner, one that wasn't just a massive tangle of wires. As she turned the device back on, the small light near the dial used for changing channels began to flicker violently.

" _All units_ , _major disturbance currently in progress at the National Park_. _Reports of destruction to landmarks and civilian casualties_."

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, turning her head towards the open bedroom door. "Trouble at the park!"

In a burst of lightning, the speedster was in the room instantaneously, glasses of orange juice in hand. Passing Hermione her glass, Harry chugged down the rest of his orange juice, quickly tied his converse via super-speed, before jolting over to the desk to grab his hooded-jumper. As the speedster slipped on his red-hoodie, he noticed the worried look on his brunette friend's face.

"What?" He asked, not liking the look in her eyes as she stared at the scanner.

"It's just...from the reports. This sounds really dangerous, they said there were casualties-"

She was cut off as the flash of lightning and gust of wind she associated with Harry's speed suddenly filled the room, announcing the speedster's departure..

 _ **Godric's Hollow – National Park**_

With a deafening roar, the park's marble fountain was ripped out of the ground and was shattered into a thousand different chucks of polished rock. The park's visitors began to panic; screams filled the air as the occupants of the park began to run, pushing and shoving each other in their haste to evacuate the area.

"Pathetic muggles." Spat the hooded figure, before noticing a spectacle that sent rage coursing through his veins. A small blonde-haired boy, no older than six, stared at him with a pair of startlingly green eyes. Like _**HIS**_ eyes. With a snarl, he hurled one of the larger chunks of debris at the small child.

"Barry!" screamed an older blonde-haired man, each attempt to reach his son foiled due to the panicking crowd. The boy let out a cry as he raised his arms to his head, only to hear the crackle of electricity and feel his body being jerked slightly to the left.

Slowly lowering his arms, he noticed that he was currently being held in the arms of a stranger, the hood of their red hoodie blocking his saviours face.

" _ **Hey kiddo**_ , _ **need a hand here**_?" The stranger asked, his voice sounded as though he was talking through a fan. Unable to form a word, the boy merely stared at the new arrival in shock. Finally finding his voice, the boy asked:

"Who are you?"

" _ **A friend**_ , _ **although I am trying out the name of**_ _'_ _ **The Flash**_ _'_."

"Barry!"

At the sound of his father's voice, the boy whipped his to the left, a large smile blossoming in his face.

"Dad!"

The stranger released him, allowing the young boy to be scooped up by his father.

"Thanks god," The father muttered, clutching the small boy to his chest. After a few seconds, he turned his gaze to the red-clad stranger.

"Thank you."

" _ **No need**_. _ **Now go**_ , _ **this is gonna get dangerous**_." The Flash said in his synthetic-sounding voice.

With a nod, the father ran off towards the gates of the park, his son still held tight in his arms. Now alone with his fellow 'Enhanced', the red-clad hero turned his gaze to glare at the dark-clothed figure.

"You tried to kill that child." He stated, cutting off the added vibrations to his vocal cords

"Aren't you the smart one." Sneered the other 'Enhanced'. Thrusting his hand forward, he hurled several chunks of marble towards the Flash, who merely side-stepped each and every one of the attacks.

"You're fast," The Flash grinned, before dashing forward in a burst of speed and landing a solid punch on the hooded villain, knocking him back several feet.

"But I'm faster."

With a growl of anger, the downed villain climbed to his feet, spitting a small amount of blood from his mouth. The Flash approached him slowly, his hooded head tilted to the side.

"So tell me, what is it that you do? Magic? Psychic powers? Telekinesis? Come on, you gotta give me something." Flash taunted, practically vibrating in excitement.

"Well speed freak, I can do THIS!"

With a wave of his hand, the Flash was blasted back, slamming so hard into the ground that his body created a slight trench in the earth as he skidded back from the attack.

"Ok Harry," The Flash muttered, slowly getting back to his feet. "When confronting an 'Enhanced' who crushed a stone fountain, don't piss him off...too much."

With a flicker of lighting in his emerald eyes, the speedster blitzed forward, a small ' **boom** ' sounded via air displacement. Unable to dodge, the telekinetic villain was once again sent flying back from a devastating punch. Only this time, Flash continued his assault, zooming around his enemy like a cyclone as he rained punches down from every angle at insane speeds.

Pain filled every fibre of the hooded villain's body as the Flash's assault started to take their toll. Gritting his teeth, he gathered every bit of energy he could muster.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, sending out a massive pulse of energy, sending the speedster sailing through the air and through the trunk of the elm tree.

"ARGH!" screamed Flash, blinding pain filling his lower back as he crashed through the trunk of the tree.

"Okay, now he's mad." The scarlet speedster groaned as he rolled onto his front and raised himself to his feet, wincing slightly as his back throbbed.

"Well, so am I."

Zooming towards his foe, the Flash pulled to an abrupt halt as he noticed that the villain's last had blown of his hood, revealing just who was behind this attack. Staring in shock and horror, Harry reached up and pulled off the hood that concealed his identity.

"Ron..."

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

Inside a dark, small room, a figure watched the ongoing battle with interest on their face. A single eye narrowed as the crimson-clad hero removed his disguise in front of this strange meta-human.

"Damn fool," he muttered, taking in the shocked look on the young hero's face. "Revealing your identity when you don't know who is watching."

Pulling a small cell phone from his pocket, the figure quickly dialled a number and raised the small phone to his ear.

"Agent Hill, start up a new file. Codename: Speedster. Record the link I'm currently sending you. This guy might be useful to us."

Hanging up, he pocketed the device and returned his single-eyed gaze to the monitor before him, revealing a bald, eye-patched African-American male in the reflection of the screen.

"Show me what you got kid."

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

"You think you were the only one affected during the Ministry battle Potter?" asked Ron, a sneer affixed to his lips as he glared hatefully at the 'unmasked' hero. Harry stared sadly at the panting mass that was his best male friend.

"Ron." He murmured sadly, fist clenching as he eyed the destruction around them.

"Why?"

"Because I hate you Potter." Spat the red-headed villain, a hateful gaze burning in his now yellow eyes. "Constantly forced to be in your shadow, everyone's shadow. You're the _brave_ hero, Hermione's the genius and I," he chuckled darkly as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm just the weak little sidekick to the almighty 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

"After following you to that blasted Ministry, you ruined my family! My father was murdered, while Ginny will never be able to walk AGAIN! As for me, that brain thing, whatever the hell it was, did something to me. I discovered that I could move objects by my will. I could shatter boulders, for example, and move their remains. But it came at a price."

Ron pulled up his sleeve and, to Harry's disgust and horror, revealed that what was once soft and clean flesh, was now a pulsating, cobalt-coloured mess.

"I'm a freak," He spat, rage once again filling his features as he wrenched his sleeve back down. "I'm a freak and it's all YOUR FAULT!"

Before Harry could speak up, he was picked up from the ground and thrown through the air. It was only through his many years as seeker that stopped him from becoming a splat on the park wall. Twisting in the air, he latched onto a branch from the fallen elm tree and held tight. As Ron released his attack, Harry sped off, coming to a halt several feet from the park's entrance.

'Come on Potter, think. How the hell do you beat a super-powered Ron who could crush you with a mere thought?'

Eyeing the wall to his left, an idea formed his mind as he took a deep, cleansing breath. Focussing on the _lightning_ within him, the source of his speed, as soon as his feet made contact with the wall, he blitzed his way along the wall. Dropping to the ground, he once again made his way to his enraged friend, sadness in his eyes.

' _I'm so sorry Ron, but I can't let you continue with your destructive path_.'

Ramping up his speed, Harry burst forward and circled his former-friend once more. This time however, due to the increase in his speed, the scarlet-speedster created a vacuum within the cyclone, removing all air within Ron's trap.

"No!" He cried, grabbing his throat with one hand and trying to gather energy into his other. "This...can't...be...happening...damn...you Pot-"

"You talk too much." Harry murmured, knocking out his ex-friend with a sorrowful look in his eyes. With a sigh, the red-clad teenage hero sank to his knees, staring at his former friend in pity.

"I'm so sorry Ron."

Looking around at his surroundings, he winced a little at the devastation caused by both the fight and Ron's initial attack.

"Well...can't say that it hasn't been a interesting first day out as a hero." He joked to himself.

"Hey!"

Startled, Harry pulled his hood back up and turned to face an oncoming group of men in black suits.

" _ **Who are you**_?" He demanded, standing in front of the downed red-head. A bald, older man stood forward, his expression blank.

"My name is Agent Wilson, and I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D. I have orders to bring in your friend, as without proper care, he could be a danger to the world."

"Shield?" Flash asked, still blocking access to Ron's body. Noticing this, Wilson's muscles tensed slightly as a hand drifted slightly to his side.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Now, if you would please Mr..."

"Flash. And I actually do know who you guys are, thanks to a friend of mine, but I thought your jurisdiction was America? You know, because of the whole 'Homeland' aspect of your name." Flash said simply, eyeing Wilson warily before glancing back to his unconscious friend sadly.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has eyes all over the world, looking out for cases such as this." Flash stared at Wilson for a few more seconds before gesturing to Ron.

"I'll allow you to take him away, only because you guys will probably be able to cure whatever the hell is wrong with his arm. And there's no point in reaching for your gun agent, you wouldn't be fast enough."

With that, the Flash vanished in a burst of lighting and a gust of wind. Smiling slightly, Wilson gestured for his team to collect the downed Weasley as he raised a hand to his ear piece.

"Did you get that sir?"

" _Every word Agent Wilson, now get that Enhanced back here. We've got work to do._ "

"Roger that."

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

 **Potter Cottage, Two Weeks Later**

"So what's the big surprise you got for me again Mione?" Harry drawled, following the teen witch up the stairs to his room.

"As I told you," She repeated, glancing back at her friend with a teasing smirk. "You'll see when we're in your room. Geez, does your super speed make you super impatient too?"

"Shut up." He muttered, scowling at his friend's giggles of victory. As they made their way to his room, Harry couldn't help but cast his mind back to his fight with Ron just a few weeks ago. Both of them had been affected by the many goings-on of the Department of Mysteries. Just the idea of their changes, brought several questions to the forefront of his mind.

 _Who else had been affected by those various experiments?_

 _Did any of them develop any strange new powers or abilities?_

 _Did any of them perish as a result of being affected?_

"Ta-da!" Hermione cried, throwing open the door to Harry's bedroom, consequently breaking Harry out of his train of thought. Harry couldn't help but smirk at his friend's showboating, although his smirk of amusement was immediately whipped in favour of a look of awe as he noticed just _what_ was in his room.

There, placed on a plastic mannequin, was a crimson, leather and fabric body-suit with an attached cowl, gloves and boots. Golden lightning designs could be seen snaking around the suit's wrists, chest and waist while similar lightning designs trailed along the length of the suit's arms and legs. In the centre of the suit's chest was a gold-rimmed, white chest piece with a golden lightning bolt insignia embossed in the centre of the circle.

"It's charmed to be completely frictionless, like your 'vigilante' outfit as you so fondly called it." Hermione smiled, pleased that he was impressed with her creation.

"Mione, how long..." He trailed off, walking forwards and trailing his fingers over the emblem.

"Ever since I began helping you in your hero business." Admitted the brunette teen, blushing slightly at the wonder on her friend's face. Grinning madly, Harry grabbed Hermione in a tight hug and spun her around the room.

"Harry!" She squealed in laughter, lightly beating her hands against his chest. "Stop it."

Laughing, the emerald-eyed wizard came to a stop and allowed his friend to regain her footing. Once they had both calmed down, Hermione moved over towards his desk and picked up a small, golden object.

"Here."

Hermione lightly tossed the small object towards Harry, who caught it without an issue. Glancing down, he was surprised to see that it was a small, golden ring with a lightning-bolt insignia embossed clearly in the centre. He cast a curious glance towards the teenage witch.

"By tapping the centre twice, it's been charmed to hold your suit inside the ring, thanks to a few expansion and identification charms. Likewise, by tapping the centre of the ring twice again, the ring will eject your suit for quick access and even store whatever clothes you are currently wearing for a quick change."

Stunned, Harry simply slipped the ring onto his right ring-finger and approached the suit. Tapping the small lightning bolt twice, he watched in awe as the insignia popped open like a lid and, in a matter of seconds, the crimson body-suit was sucked into the void behind the ring's lid. Once the suit was fully inside, the insignia snapped shut, once again taking on the appearance of an ordinary ring.

"Bloody hell."

With a pleased smile, Hermione reached up and gently cuffed him upside the head.

"Language." She teased, smiling brightly at his obvious amazement of her creation. It was at that moment that the monitoring device that they had set up activated.

" _All units_ , _please respond_. _Armed robbery in progress at Godric's Hollow Major Bank_. _All available units are asked to respond_."

With a grin, Harry tapped his ring, which ejected his suit instantly. Pining like a cyclone, he quickly changed into his new 'uniform' and darted out of the house in a blaze of lightning.

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

 _My name is Harry Potter, and I am a teenage wizard who is prophesised to save the Wizarding World. To the rest of the world, I am also known as the Fastest Man Alive. Thanks to a mixture of magic, potions and the elements themselves, I was given the gift of incredible speed._

A streak of lightning blitzed through the busy streets of Godric's Hollow. As it continued on its path, it diverted from its course briefly to stop a mugging, save a pedestrian from being run over, stopping a store robbery ect. After each act of heroics, the streak returned to its mad-dash around the small city.

 _Thanks to a friend of mine, I was given a new name that could be used to help inspire others, and I think it's gonna catch on. Granted, I'm not the first to use it, but I don't think the old user will mind me taking the name. To the rest of the world I am Harry Potter, but with my new powers I became something else_. _I became_ someone _else. I am: The Flash!_

 **AN: And...cut! And there we have it folks, the second part to 'Birth of a Legend'. So the Flash is now here, and he's already got his own support 'team'. I will be bringing in some of the Flash's rogues gallery, as well as create some new villains and even bring in some Marvel villains for him to fight.  
Now, as this is a multi-crossover, it will take time to update this. As I need to re-watch every Marvel movie (excluding Guardians) in order to familiarise myself with the universe, as well as re-read the Flash comics and re-watch the TV show. Abilities wise: the New 52 comics, the TV show and the cartoons are where I'm gathering his powers from. And by cartoons, I mean: JL/JLU, Batman - Brave and the Bold and Young Justice along with the DC Animated films.  
This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**

Unknown Laboratory

A large monitor dominated the small, dark room. A figure stood before, intently watching as clips of the Flash in action played on a constant loop, updating itself with each new heroic endeavour.

"Looks like I won't have to step in after all." The figure said, his voice as soft as silk. A small, fond smile stretched his thin lips, as his dark eyes gleamed at the sight of the 'Scarlet Speedster'.

"See you soon, Mr Potter."


	3. Psychosis, Rest and Disappearances

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here. Wow, I didn't expect so many people to like this fic so fast. As a response to why i didn't upload the new parts to the stories I said I would, I blame this story. After seeing that you guys liked it, I decided I needed to spend some time** _ **fully**_ **planning out just how long each 'volume' would be, how long the story would be in general and what volume's story arc would be.  
I would like to clarify something though: Harry DOES have his magic; he just can't currently use it outside of school as he is only fifteen/sixteen at the moment. Once he reaches the age of seventeen, he may use magic in his crime-fighting or he may not...kinda still deciding that one.  
Anyway, I received a PM asking if, apart from Flash villains, would there be any other DC heroes being added to the story. To which I say...maybe. I do have an idea for **_**one**_ **character, who has been seen to be friends with the scarlet speedster. Just who that is will remain a mystery.  
In other news, how awesome was the news from comic-con. The Deadpool/BVS/Suicide Squad trailers, Arrow becoming Green Arrow and, my favourite news, Jay Garrick, Patty Spivott and Zoom on the Flash!  
Anyway, enough rambling from me: On with the show!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, The Flash or The Avengers, all properties belong to JK Rowling, DC Comics and Marvel respectively._

Key

"Hey" – Speech  
" _Hey_ " – Phone & Radio Speech/Telepathy  
' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts  
" **Hey** " – Spells  
" _ **Hey**_ " – Vibration Speech

 _Previously on Emerald Flash_

" _ **A friend**_ _,_ _ **although I am trying out the name of**_ _'_ _ **The Flash**_ _'."_

" _Agent Hill, start up a new file. Codename: Speedster. Record the link I'm currently sending you. This guy might be useful to us."_

" _I'm so sorry Ron."_

" _Did you get that sir?"_

 _There, placed on a plastic mannequin, was a crimson, leather and fabric body-suit with an attached cowl, gloves and boots. Golden lightning designs could be seen snaking around the suit's wrists, chest and waist while similar lightning designs trailed along the length of the suit's arms and legs. In the centre of the suit's chest was a gold-rimmed, white chest piece with a golden lightning bolt insignia embossed in the centre of the circle._

 _Thanks to a friend of mine, I was given a new name that could be used to help inspire others, and I think it's gonna catch on. Granted, I'm not the first to use it, but I don't think the old user will mind me taking the name. To the rest of the world I am Harry Potter, but with my new powers I became something else. I became someone else. I am: The Flash!_

" _Looks like I won't have to step in after all. See you soon, Mr Potter."_

Issue 3 – Psychosis, Rest and Disappearances

"That is disgusting."

Hermione wrinkled her nose as she watched Harry devour no less than _eight_ bags of fish and chips. It had been a week since Harry had taken on the mantle of The Flash and they had only recently discovered the slight drawback to his new powers: his super metabolism. While Sirius had been awed by his godson's monstrous new appetite, Hermione was less than pleased with Harry's Ron-like ability.

"You're just jealous that I can eat so much and remain the same size." Harry quipped, releasing a small burp into his hand as he leaned back in his chair. Hermione scowled at that, crossing her arms as she glared at her grinning friend.

Currently, the pair was sitting in Harry's bedroom and had been discussing what they currently understood about Harry's powers. As she opened her mouth to make her own comeback, the scanner on Harry's desk suddenly flickered to life.

"Saved by the bell!" Harry grinned, leaping to his feet and tapping his Flash ring. Spinning like a tornado, the whirlwind rapidly took on a crimson hue before finally coming to a stop, revealing Harry in full Flash costume.

"Be back in a Flash!" He called as he darted out of the room, releasing the now familiar back draft of wind which caused several loose bits of paper to fly around the room. Hermione sighed as she made her way to his computer and start up the communicator system they had created.

"I hate it when he does that."

Grabbing her headset, she quickly pulled it over her head and tapped the microphone.

"Can you hear me Harry?"

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

" _Can you hear me Harry_?"

"Oh Merlin, the voices are back again!"

" _Very funny Potter_."

"I do try Granger, and everything is clear on my mic." Harry quipped, dodging and zipping through traffic as he made his way into the city. He was still amazed to find out that the small village that had once been Godric's Hollow had grown into a large city in near-just fifteen years. In his opinion though, it was a good thing that the place had expanded out over time. As he hurtled through the open streets, he raised a hand to his head and tapped the communicator once.

"So where am I going now Mione, the dispatch notice didn't mention."

" _Just a second_." Hermione responded, followed by the soft clicking of keys being pressed on a keyboard. " _Hollow's Centre_ , _the city's shopping centre_. _Do you need direction or do you need help_?"

"I'm good; I've actually been to there a few times."

" _Oh really_? _Doing what_ , _may I ask_?"

"Plotting how to bewitch all the muggles there to do my bidding, what do you think I've been doing?"

" _Being a regular teenage boy_. _You know_ , _checking out girls_?"

Startled slightly, Harry stumbled slightly on one of the turns, causing him to drift slightly as he managed to stabilise himself before continuing his run.

"Geez Hermione, don't do that to a guy. I'm trying to concentrate here...and the girls are nice by the way."

" _Pervert_."

"You asked, and I'm nearing the mall."

" _Mall_? _What are you_ , _American_?"

Harry, ignoring her teasing question, merely blasted through the doors to Hollow's Centre and took in the situation. Near the entrance, a security guard lay on his side, gripping a bleeding arm. Concerned, Harry zipped towards him and laid a hand on the guard's good shoulder. When the guard looked at him, Harry was surprised to see that he knew the guard, given that he lived a few doors down from his own home. Switching to his 'Flash Persona', as Hermione called it, he cleared his throat.

" **Hey** ," He called, vibrating his vocal cords to disguise his voice. " **Are you alright**? **What happened here**?"

At the sound of his voice, the guard looked up at him in shock.

"You-you're real? I thought you were just a rumour spread about by a bunch of criminals!"

" **You mean I've reached urban legend status already**? **Awesome**. **Now** , **could you tell me what happened here**?"

"It was just a regular day, kids screaming, teens talking, people shopping etcetera. Next thing I know, these guys just started shooting up the place and ordering people to get on the ground. Then some lunatic, in what looked like a morphsuit, strode in and demanded everyone shut up until his enemy arrived. I was shot while trying to escape and call the police."

" **Right** , **well if I were you I'd find someplace to hide until the police get here**. **I'll go take out the goon squad**."

Before the guard could respond, Flash bolted in the direction of the main lobby, leaving a stunned security guard on the floor.

"That's it, I'm giving up drinking."

*Hollow's Centre – Main Lobby*

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shut up!"

 **THWACK**

A boy, no older than twelve, let out a cry as he clutched at his stomach. In the three-floored building, the main lobby was a massive open space filled with benches for people to sit down and relax during their shopping experience. At the present time, over two-hundred innocent shoppers were forced into a crouching position as a squad of fifteen armed men patrolled through the mass of bodies.

With a grin, the man who kicked him turned to face his hired help.

"Keep your eyes peeled. My foe is quicker than you can-"

A streak of lightning flashed around the open space of the lobby before vanishing once again. A second after the streak disappeared, all fifteen guns currently being held shattered into several tiny pieces.

"What the hell!" Yelled one of the thugs, eyes wide in shock as he stared at his now empty hands. A giggle suddenly filled the air as the mastermind behind the holdup clapped his hands in excitement.

"Oh goody! He's here; he's here, now we can play!"

"Dear god, you are hard to look at."

Every head in the room snapped in the direction of the new voice. The Flash was leaning against a pillar, staring at the leader in revulsion. The man in question was garbed in a lime-green spandex body-suit with a pink, spiral-detailed mask and equally pink gloves and boots.

"Flash! I knew you would come to stop me: Psychosis! You're number one foe!"

Silence.

"No offence...but who the hell are you?" Flash asked, still staring at the newly dubbed 'Psychosis' in disbelief.

Psychosis' head fell as his shoulders began to shake violently before he began to stomp his feet.

"No no no no no no! None of that, I am your enemy! You're destined foe, you are supposed to know and fear me. Why must you-"

"Bored now." Flash butted in, pushing himself off the pillar and sliding slightly into a ready stance. "So I'm gonna end this real quick."

With that he blasted off, moving around the lobby as he took out thug after thug with a barrage of attacks. Not even ten seconds had passed before he had reached Psychosis and knocked him out with a well placed punch to temple, shattering the mask and revealing an older man with short, straw-like blonde hair.

"Plus, you're kinda annoying." Flash joked, grinning down at the unconscious villain.

A roar of applause filled the lobby, as all the hostages began to cheer and call thanks to the now established hero of Godric's Hollow. With a grin, Flash offered the crowd a small salute, before speeding off with a streak of lightning.

Not before several people snapped a quick picture with their phones.

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

" _In other news_ , _a mass hostage situation at Hollow's Centre shopping centre was thwarted by our very own Scarlet Speedster: The Flash. After easily taking out several armed criminals, the Flash then defeated the main villain of the day. Arnold Kent aka Psychosis, aged thirty one, is a small time criminal known most famously for the horrifically failed robbery attempt of Snow's Jewellers Before he left, presumably to solve another crime, several of the hostages managed to capture a clear look at our hero. Here is the clearest picture we received featuring our crimson hero._ "

On the TV, the news caster brought up a picture that was clearly taken on a mobile phone. While the image a little blurry, you could clearly make out the designs and features of his suit. The only thing that you couldn't clearly see was his face.

"Well, that was interesting."

Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"You're kidding me, right? You just took on some crazy whack job in spandex along with his armed thugs, had your picture taken and put on the news...and all you can do is sit there and eat?"

Harry looked up from his fourth box of chicken nuggets, a lazy smile on his face.

"Easy their Mione, you got to give the guy some credit. If my name was Arnold I'd probably go crazy to."

He shifted his head to dodge a pillow Hermione had thrown at the last second, all the while eating another nugget.

"I'm kidding, but still. I think everything turned out alright. Bad guys in jail, hostages were freed without injury and I managed to score myself some _killer_ McDonalds. All in a day's wor-"

He was cut off as a second pillow found its mark, causing Hermione to giggle from her position next to the computer. Pouting, Harry quickly finished off his current box, before grabbing a large bag of fries.

"Meanie."

Shaking her head in amusement, Hermione turned and pulled up a document containing everything they knew about his powers.

"Okay, currently we know that your top speed as of this moment is six-hundred and fifty-eight miles per hour, you can create whirlwinds by rapidly rotating your arms, you can vibrate your entire body, including your vocal cords, to disguise yourself and you have a heightened healing factor. Do you think you can do anything else?"

Chewing thoughtfully, Harry swallowed a mouthful of french fries before sitting down his current meal.

"Well, do you think if I ran fast enough I could move across other surfaces?"

"Like?"

"I dunno, up a wall or across water?"

Hermione smiled at him in amusement, gently shaking her head.

"I think that would be breaking physics Harry."

Harry gave his friend a blank stare.

"Hermione I'm a human who can run at speeds over six-hundred miles per hour, how would I not be breaking physics already?"

Silence.

"Fair point, although I don't know how we'd be able to test that out."

"Probably when I'm forced to try out in field."

Frowning, Hermione turned to face the speedster, who was currently stuffing more french fries into his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

Swallowing a mouthful of fries, Harry looked to his brunette friend lazily.

"Comic book logic. The hero learns new aspects of his powers mid-fight."

Hermione snorted in amusement.

"Since when did you read comic books?" She asked, arching a thin brow at her raven-haired friend. Harry smirked at her.

"Since I became a walking example of comic book."

Silence filled the room as the two sank back into their own thoughts. The silence continued for a few minutes until it was broken by Harry.

"Think they'll push back Hogwart's start date?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, they ended the term early once the ministry admitted that Voldemort had returned. Plus with the mess Umbridge made with all the rule changes she brought to Hogwarts, I was wondering if they'll push back the date."

Biting her lip, Hermione fixed the speedster with a curious gaze.

"I'm not sure. I think fixing Umbridge's changes would be easy while the ministry holds no power over Hogwart's starting date. What brought all this on?"

Instead of answering, Harry pushed himself to his feet and moved towards his bedroom window. Standing in front of the glass pane, the speedster stared out at the city that lay before him.

"It's already nearly August. That means we have little over a month that we would have to go back to Hogwarts, which means that for ten months, I'd be leaving this place unprotected. Even with my speed, it would be impossible for me to move in between each place without putting some serious strain on my body or being caught."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. Harry sighed before turning to look at his best friend sadly.

"I think...I might be forced to leave Hogwarts."

Hermione stared at him in shock, raising a shaking hand to her mouth.

"Harry..."

Shaking his head, Harry moved back to his bed and sank down onto the mattress.

"I can't leave this place now Mione. I just became this city's hero, what would I be saying if I abandon them for ten months for another two years?"

Hermione had no answer.

With another sigh, Harry turned to her with a slightly forced smile.

"Well, might as well get used to-"

 **BANG**

The pair jumped in shock as the door to Harry's room burst open, revealing a panting Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, taking in the appearance of his godfather.

The man's usually well-kept hair was a tangled mess, while his navy-blue robes were ruffled and messy. Panting violently, the older male had to hold onto the door's handle in order to remain standing. Glancing around, Harry snatched up the cup of coke he had gotten with his meal and stuffed into his godfather's hands.

"Drink this."

Nodding, Sirius pulled off the plastic top and chugged down the fizzy contents.

"* _ **pant**_ *It's not * _ **pant**_ * fire whiskey * _ **pant**_ *. But it will * _ **pant**_ * have to * _ **pant**_ * do."

"You mind telling us what the hell happened?" Harry asked, casting a worried look in Hermione's direction, and noticed that she too looked equally worried.

Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Sirius looked Harry dead in the eye.

"It's Dumbledore...he's gone missing."

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

Nick Fury stared down at a pair of monitors that sat on his desk. Both were playing recordings taken from the Flash's battles against villains. The only one of interest, in his opinion, was the boy's fight against the telekinetic meta-human. The other was a complete joke. All it did was confirm one thing: the kid was fast!

As far as he knew, the only other person that could match the boy was Banner when he was the Hulk or the kid that team head met at the Hydra base in Sokovia. Agent Hill had informed him of both him and his sister, which put him on edge. These enhanced beings were beginning to crop up with greater frequency. This Flash kid had appeared outside of the United States, where the majority of the meta-humans had appeared, closely followed by the Maximoff twins.

Reaching over his desk, he pushed a small black button twice before sitting back in his chair. Next second, a small monitor popped up near the edge of his desk, displaying an attractive brunette-haired woman in her thirties.

"Director?" She asked, her face remaining devoid of emotion. Damn, he had trained her good.

"Agent Hill, mind telling me what you've gathered so far on this Potter kid?"

"Of course director." She responded, turning her head to look at another monitor on her end. The sound of keys were being pressed from a few seconds before she turned back to look at her boss.

"From what we have gathered, the boy's name is Harry Potter, his parents are currently deceased due to an unknown reason. He lived with his aunt and uncle in Surrey before moving to the city of Godric's Hollow to live with his godfather, who was recently cleared of false criminal charges. What those were aren't listed for some strange reason. Anyway, the boy's birth date is listed as the thirty-first of July nineteen-ninety-nine. The only records of education we could find were his 'Primary' school years. Former neighbours reported that he attended a centre for criminal boys, yet there is no record of a Harry Potter ever attending either any criminal institute or having committed an actual crime."

"Who were his parents?" asked Fury, irritated over having such little information. Just who was this kid?

"Records refer to a James and Lily Potter. His mother Lily is noted to having been formerly known as Lily Evans. Interestingly enough, Lily shows a similar lack of information as her son while no educational records could be found about his father."

Growling, Fury leant back in his as he rubbed his lone eye. After a few minutes of thought, he turned his gaze back to the monitor displaying Agent Hill.

"Once this mess with Ultron is cleared up, I want a small team deployed to meet this...Harry Potter. It's about time we meet the new kid."

"Are you going to be inducting him into the Avengers sir?"

"I'm not sure, he's young but he could turn out to be a powerful asset."

"Who do you want to meet him sir?"

Fury tapped his knuckles on the desk as he stared at the brunette woman.

"Cap is a definite necessity for sure. For the other two...any word on the Maximoff kids?"

"Captain Rogers has informed me that they helped deal with Ultron in South Korea and are returning to the tower to help with the cradle."

"The twins then."

"Sir?" Agent Hill asked, startled at the trust being shown in favour of the two unknowns.

"This Potter kid might be more responsive if there are two people his age there."

"Understood sir, anything else?"

"That is all Agent Hill, keep me posted."

"Sir."

As the small monitor sank back into the desk, Fury turned his eye back to the monitors displaying the Flash in action.

"Who are you Mister Potter?"

* * *

 **~Emerald Flash~**

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone missing?" Hermione demanded, staring at the last of the Blacks in shock. "He's Dumbledore!"

Sirius stared tiredly at the shocked teens, taking a seat on Harry's vacated bed.

"I'm telling you what we were told. The ministry doesn't know, all they were told is that there is a problem at Hogwarts. The order is in a frenzy organizing search parties to try and find him."

"How did he go missing?" Harry asked, looking to his godfather curiously. Sirius gave the boy a sad smile in response.

"No idea pup, he just told us that he was going to investigate a lead and would be back by the end of the day. It's been three days since then. Apparently, Hogwarts will be closed until the 'problem' is resolved."

"But, won't that cut into our learning, affect our studies?" Hermione exclaimed, causing Harry to laugh abruptly. Sirius and Hermione stared at his in confusion.

"Sorry," Harry chuckled, wiping a small tear from his eye. "It's just that, Hogwarts is being shut longer due to Dumbledore's disappearance, and Hermione's worried about classes."

Huffing, Hermione grabbed a pillow and heaved it at her once again laughing friend. This time, Sirius joined in on the chuckling, easing the tension in the room. Staring at the laughing pair, Hermione couldn't help but dissolve into her own giggles. After a few minutes of laughter, the three magicals calmed down, which allowed Harry to ask the important question.

"So what happens to us?"

Sirius let out a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet, straightening his robes once he was balanced.

"That I don't know pup. I'm guessing that something will be put in the prophet what the 'problem' is and what the final decision on what to do with the students are. Until then, your guess is as good as mine I'm afraid."

Offering an apologetic smile, Sirius took that as his farewell, leaving the two teens to their lonesome. No sooner had the door closed, Hermione rounded on her speedster friend.

"You jinxed it."

"What?" asked Harry, staring at her in confusion as he was still processing everything they had learned. Hermione gave him a small smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You jinxed it. You wondered if Hogwarts would be delayed, now it's temporarily closed down."

Wide eyed, Harry raised his hands over his head in surrender.

"I plead the fifth!"

Hermione just smirked at him.

"How'd you know about that?"

Harry huffed, crossing his arms childishly.

"I watch TV!" He defended, grinning at his brunette friend, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well," Hermione began, turning back to the computer and opening a new document to record an entry on 'Psychosis'. Harry looked at her, confused.

"Well what?" He asked, watching as her form shifted slightly as she typed rapidly on the keyboard. Glancing over her shoulder, she offered him a small smile.

"Until we are told, the Flash is here to stay."

 **AN: And...cut! Well, this is certainly interesting. With the disappearance of Dumbledore, Hogwarts is closed, leaving the Flash free to continue defending his city. But how long will this last? Also, Fury makes an appearance and it looks like he has plans for our Scarlet Speedster. And yes, at the moment Ultron is wreaking havoc while our hero makes his debut.  
Now, do you think Maria Hill and Nick Fury were done accurately? The whole time I was working on that scene I was unsure if I portrayed them correctly or if they were OOC.  
Psychosis was an idea given to me by a friend, who asked me to create a joke villain of similar danger as the infamous 'Condiment King' from Batman: The Animated series.  
In the case of Harry's birth year, I had to change it in order for him to be his current age during the time of the Avengers. Similarly, as you will learn in later chapters, I de-aged the Maximoff twins.  
Anyway, make sure to R&R, favourite, follow and review if you enjoy the story so far. Also, check out my profile if tour interested in seeing my other stories I have worked on. I do have a poll deciding whether or not you're interested in seeing any other DC heroes in this fic, as currently only one other hero is planned to make an appearance.  
This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**

Unknown Laboratory

The figure stared at the monitor once again, watching intently with a small smile as the Flash took out Psychosis and his thugs. He chuckled as Flash knocked out the villain with a single strike, breaking that horrendous mask.

"How he became known as one of the Flash's villains I have no idea, compared to Snart, Kent is a joke of a villain."

It was then that that a smaller screen began to flash at the bottom corner of his monitor. Frowning, he touched the miniature screen and flicked it sideways, expanding the screen until it took up the size of the entire monitor. The screen depicted open space near the earth and, just passing the moon, a fiery green comet was approaching the planet.

"Well... _that_ is interesting. I guess _he_ ' _ll_ be joining us soon." The figure murmured, his smile returning to his thin lips.

"This will be fun."


	4. A New Kind of Wizard

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here. I'm honestly surprised that so many people enjoy this story. In response to the positive reactions, here is my take on the first member of the Flash's memorable Rogues: The Weather Wizard!  
I noticed a few people questioning the crossover of the story. While I have cleared up the issue with said people, I want to make sure that it is fully understood. The Flash and his villains, at this point in time, are the only DC characters in the story. Apart from one other hero, they will remain the only characters to appear at this moment in time. But that can change with how the poll is turning out, some characters may appear earlier than I had scheduled. As for the Avengers, this universe is set in the MCU and features those characters, with some other Marvel characters thrown in.  
Anyway, that's enough rambling from me: On with the show!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, The Flash or The Avengers, all properties belong to JK Rowling, DC Comics and Marvel respectively._

Key

"Hey" – Speech  
" _Hey_ " – Phone & Radio Speech/Telepathy  
' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts  
" **Hey** " – Spells  
" _ **Hey**_ " – Vibration Speech

 _Previously on Emerald Flash_

" _Bored now." Flash butted in, pushing himself off the pillar and sliding slightly into a ready stance. "So I'm gonna end this real quick."_

" _Think they'll push back Hogwart's start date?"_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _I think...I might be forced to leave Hogwarts."_

" _It's Dumbledore...he's gone missing."_

" _Until we are told, the Flash is here to stay."_

" _Are you going to be inducting him into the Avengers sir?"_

" _I'm not sure, he's young but he could turn out to be a powerful asset."_

" _Who are you Mister Potter?"_

Issue 4 – A New Kind of Wizard

Harry growled as he tugged off the top half of costume. Mentally thanking Hermione for creating the suit in such a way that it could be separated into pieces, Harry stretched the now jacket-like top of his suit on his bed. Reaching towards his bedside table, he snatched up his trusty holly and phoenix-feathered wand and aimed the tip at a particularly large tear along the very back of the crimson material.

" **Reparo** "

Before his eyes, the crimson leather began to mend and within seconds, the jacket-top was soon as good as new. Pocketing his wand, Harry lifted the jacket and grinned to himself.

"Merlin I love magic...and the trace suppressing wards surrounding the house."

Reattaching the jacket to the rest of his suit, he clenched his right hand and aimed the golden ring on his finger at the once again completed suit. Doubled tapping the lightning-emblem engraved onto the ring, his grin widened as he watched the ring suck up and store the suit within the expanded dimension hidden behind the emblem.

 **Growl**

With a groan, Harry quickly made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen. Bloody metabolism, thank Merlin his parents had left him so much money or else food would soon become a serious problem.

Dashing around the kitchen, cupboards were opened, dishes were pulled out and boxes and packets were opened. After a few minutes, Harry stared at the various bowls of food and sandwiches which covered the table before him. Licking his lips, he went to town, devouring everything within reach. Once the table was cleared, Harry let out a, in his opinion, rather impressive burp.

"That really hit the spot." He grinned, as he proceeded to clear up the mess he had made via super-speed, leaving the kitchen spotless once more in seconds. Glancing around the room, he noticed a small slip of paper attached to the fridge. Curious, he walked over to the large appliance and pulled the sheet of the door.

 _Harry_

 _Remus and I have some business to take care of, in the form of a certain someone's upcoming birthday. We won't be back until dinner so please, if you're going to bring a girl back do try and make sure you're finished with whatever 'business' you have to do before we get back._

 _Anyway, Hermione mentioned that you're friends with the Longbottom kid, so why don't you floo him and ask him to come here for your birthday?_

 _Sirius_

"Really Sirius? 'Make sure you're finished with whatever 'business' you have', jeez.'"

Shaking his head, he folded the note and pocketed it before turning his attention to the living room. Entering the room, he took in the various features that filled the large space.

A 40'' TV was mounted to the wall to his left, while numerous pictures of his mum and dad littered the other wall. A large three-person couch sat opposite the TV, next to the door leading to the hallway, while two additional armchairs lined the wall to his right. A small coffee table sat in the middle of the room, a copy of today's _Daily Prophet_ left haphazardly on its surface. Below the TV, was a medium-sized granite fireplace.

Approaching the fireplace, Harry tugged his wand out of his pocket and cast a low-powered **Incendio** , filling the hearth with warm, crackling orange flames. Pocketing his wand once more, he reached for a small pot and withdrew a handful of glittering silver powder. Tossing the powder into the flames, he called out:

"Longbottom Manor!"

Upon contact with the powder, the once orange flames turned a vibrant emerald green as Harry sank to his knees and stuck his head into the flames. Immediately, a sickening dizziness took overcame him as his head felt as though it had begun to spin at a hundred miles an hour. After a few seconds, the sensation soon vanished and Harry found himself staring into an entirely different sight.

A large study lay before him, with large bookcases covering the walls that groaned under the weight of the many volumes filling their shelves. An extravagant and expensive silver rug covered the floor between the fireplace and a large ebony desk. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, completing the look of extreme wealth.

"Err, hello?" He called out, looking around the room in awe. He never knew that Neville's family were so rich. He was broken out of his musings via a loud **CRACK** , causing him to snap his head in the direction of the noise.

Before him stood a house elf, who wore a snow-white pillowcase with the Longbottom coat of arms clear over were its heart would be. Crystal blue eyes stared at him curiously, as the house elf shifted slightly.

"Whose be calling, Twiggy is wondering?" The elf squeaked as it stared intently at Harry's head.

"I'm Harry Potter, is Neville in?"

Twiggy's face split into an eager smile as it nodded its head eagerly, its long bat-like ears flapping rapidly.

"Oh yes sir, Master Nevy is in. If yous wait, Twiggy will get master for you." The house elf chirped, practically bouncing where it stood.

"Err, sure. That would be great Twiggy." Harry smiled weakly, swearing to himself that he would never understand house elves' need to please wizards.

With another loud **CRACK** , the small elf vanished into thin air. A few seconds past before the elf returned, this time carrying a familiar figure.

"Harry!" Neville cried, approaching the fire and crouching down to be level with his friend's head. Harry grinned as he took in the image of his slightly larger friend.

Gone was the chubby, awkward boy that Harry had met upon the Hogwarts express that had been searching for a toad. Now, the young man before him had a finely muscled frame, his chubby features now replaced by a rather attractive face. His dark brown hair was a little messy, whole small smudges of earth covered his face and clothes.

"Been busy in the greenhouse then Nev?" Harry joked, grinning up at his fellow Gryffindor. Neville flushed lightly as he looked down at his clothes.

"Might have been a little busy." Neville grinned sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What's up?"

"Sirius, Remus and Hermione have decided that I require a party, so I thought I would give you a fire call to see if you're up for joining in the festivities."

Neville stared down at Harry's head, a small frown creasing his brow.

"Of course, sounds like it would be fun. Now what's really up?"

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked, unconvincingly. Neville crossed his arms.

"You could have owled me an invitation, a fire call tells me that something else is up. So spill."

Sighing, Harry stared sadly at the boy before him.

"I wanted to know how you were doing...you know, after the Ministry and all."

Neville offered his dorm mate a sad smile.

"I'm alright Harry. The odd twitch from being exposed to the Cruciatus for so long, but I'm okay. I'm actually going to meet Luna tomorrow to get a new wand."

"How is Luna?" Harry asked, a look of fondness spreading across his features. He honestly missed to strange little Ravenclaw that he had befriended the previous year. A similar look passed over Neville's face as he grinned down at Harry.

"Nothing fazes our dear Luna. Brushed everything without a complaint."

Harry smirked at Neville's faraway gaze.

"Something you want to tell me there Neville?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Neville noticed his friend's knowing smirk.

"Shove off Potter." He grumbled flushing once more as Harry's smirk widened.

"Easy there big guy, I need to head anyway. I have some...homework...I need to take care of. So, you're definitely coming then?"

"Of course I'm coming you prat."

"Just checking. Oh, and bring Luna if you want. Mione won't admit it, but even I can tell that she missed Luna-girl."

"I'll mention it to her tomorrow mate. See you in a few days then."

Offering a small nod, Harry pulled his head back, vanishing from the fireplace with a small **pop**. Neville stared down at the fireplace for a few more seconds before turning in the direction of the door of the family study.

He really needed a shower right now.

* * *

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~

* * *

Godric's Hollow Major Bank was a large building, capable of housing over a hundred people in its main lobby. At the very back of the room was an elevator which led to various floors containing offices and, requiring a key to use the button, the main vault. Numerous tellers stood behind kiosks protected by reinforced glass. It was one such teller who's day was about to take an abrupt change in tone.

"What can I do for you?" Chirped a bubbly, blonde-haired male teller, who smiled at the strange man before him. The teller's hazel eyes scanned over the _customer's_ appearance. The man's face was hidden by the brim of an old baseball cap, meaning that the teller couldn't accurately guess his age, while a rather battered, brown leather jacket was worn over a black muscle shirt. A pair slightly torn, dark-blue jeans covered the man's lower half while dark-brown leather boots covered the man's feet.

The man smirked at the teller, pushing a small slip of paper through the slot of the glass. Still smiling, the teller accepted the slip and glanced down to read what had been filled in. Almost immediately, the teller's smile vanished, to be replaced with a frown of confusion. Raising his head, the teller shook the slip at the man.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" He asked, gesturing at the small piece of paper. In response, the man's smirk widened into an amused grin.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, his voice holding an amused and cocky tone to its gravelly sound. The teller gestured to the untidy scrawl written across the length of the slip.

"'This is a robbery', is this some kind of sick joke?"

"You tell me..."

The man slowly backed away from the kiosk, all the while raising his right fist into the air. As though responding to his hand sign, a loud **BOOM** of thunder rumbled through out the lobby. Screams filled the air, as the many civilians that filled the lobby were startled by the sudden noise, some even falling to the ground in panic. Still smirking, the man changed the position of his hand from a fist into a two-fingered salute.

Immediately, lightning began to flash and crackle in the air near the ceiling, causing what few civilians still standing to fall to the ground in fright. Turning his head, the man stared at the door leading to the elevator, before raising his hand towards the blonde teller.

"Key." He said simply, still staring intently at the metal door before him. Trembling, the young teller shakily fished under his desk and pulled out a small, silver key. He tossed it in the direction of the man, who snatched the key out of the air with a smirk. Pointing his hand at the door, he gave a small flick of his index finger, causing a bolt of lightning to strike the door with a deafening **BANG** , reducing it to ash in seconds.

As he made to walk towards the, now in-sight, elevator, the man turned to the frightened teller.

"Thanks." He smirked, before turning towards the lift, his prize drawing closer and closer with each step. Unaware that the silent alarm had been triggered with the destruction of the door, and a new opponent was on his way.

* * *

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~

* * *

" _Disturbance at the Major Bank_ , _hostile is reported to be extremely dangerous and to be approached with caution_."

"Thank Merlin!" Flash muttered, jumping over the bonnet of a car as he made his way towards the bank, a relieved grin splitting his face.

"And here I thought it was gonna be a slow day."

With a trail of kinetic lightning blazing behind him, Flash sped through the busy streets of Godric's Hollow towards his intended destination. As he sped into the same street as the bank, he was stunned to see a man stride out of the bank's doors with a large black bag...and freaking LIGHTNING twisting up his arm.

"Heads up!"

Startled, the man looked to his left, only to be knocked harshly to the ground by a scarlet blur. A blur that had snatched away the cash he had grabbed from the bank's vault.

"I did warn you mate." Quipped a rather, in the robber's opinion, young voice to his right. Snapping his head to face his attacker, his eyes widened in surprise.

"You!"

"Me," The Flash grinned, briefly flickering as the bag vanished, probably stashed away by the hero in front of him.

"Now, whose ass am I about to kick?"

Getting to his feet, the Robber grinned malevolently as he balled both his hands into tight fists, eyeing down the Scarlet Speedster.

"Once, I went by the name Mark Mardon. But now..."

Flash's eyes slowly widened as a deep, thick fog rapidly surrounded the pair. Looking around, he abruptly stopped and stared at the robber he had just hit in shock. Grinning, the now identified Mardon thrust his hand forward violently, conjuring a harsh gale of wind which slammed into the Flash's chest, sending him crashing into the side of a car.

"Call me Weather Wizard, hero."

"Mate," Flash groaned, clambering to his feet slowly as he gripped the back of his head.

"That was such a bad evil villain reveal."

Shrugging, Weather Wizard pointed two fingers in the speedster's direction. Two bolts of lightning crashed towards the fast-paced hero, who narrowly dodged the twin arching beams of electricity. Flash didn't like this, he had trouble dealing with Ron's telekinesis. How the hell was he supposed to fight a guy that could control the bloody weather.

"Like always Potter," He muttered, settling into a runner's stance as lightning crackled in his eyes. Weather Wizard mimicked the speedster, settling into his own stance with a savage grin.

"Without a plan."

And with that, he blasted towards the new meta-human across from him.

* * *

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~

* * *

"Would you mind repeating yourself Maria?"

Steve Rogers, also known as the superhero Captain America, stared down at the brunette agent before him in disbelief. Behind him, a young man and woman, who looked to be in their late teenage years, appeared to be confused. Maria Hill stared back at the towering mass of muscle in front of her, before turning at gesturing at the screen behind her.

"The director wishes for you and the Maximoff twins to take a Quinjet and head to Godric's Hollow in England." She said simply, pulling up an image of a small city.

"But vhy are ve to accompany the captain?" asked the male twin, running a hand through his silver locks. Beside him, his sister too looked questioningly at the older woman. Maria offered the speedster a small smile as she flicked an image from her tablet to the screen.

"Because of this."

The three Avengers were taken aback as an image of a rather blurry red _something_ dominated the screen. After a few seconds of silence, the male twin spoke up once more.

"I don't understand."

Smiling still, Maria turned her attention back to the tablet in her grasp.

"Maybe this will help you Pietro."

Tapping her finger against the screen twice, she once again flicked an image up onto the screen. This time, the image was the same as the previous one...except this one was much clearer.

"He calls himself the Flash." Maria stated, smirking lightly at the stunned faces of the trio before her as they stared at the red-clad figure. At the sound of the name, Steve snapped his attention to the brunette agent, confused.

"Flash? As in-"

"We're not sure if he is anyway related to Garrick," Maria cut in, understanding Cap's confusion.

"But he does seem to exhibit the same powers as him. As well as the Maximoff boy."

"I understand vhy Captain America vas brought in," Began the brunette haired female twin, ignoring the excited look on her brother's face as she stared at the woman behind the desk in front of her.

"But vhy are ve required?"

"Because the director believes that this new meta-human is more likely to cooperate with us if we send someone near his age-group."

"How old is this guy?" Asked Steve, still staring at the picture of the crimson-clad speedster intently. He was not expecting the response he received.

"Our data reveals that he turns sixteen in two days."

Cap stared at the woman incredulously.

"He's just a kid?"

"A powerful kid, one who the director is VERY interested in meeting."

* * *

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~

* * *

"GAH!"

With a harsh-sounding screech, Flash was sent rolling over the bonnet of a relatively large pick-up truck. A malevolent smirk crossed Weather Wizard's lips as he stalked forward, his fist raised with trails of lightning snaking around the elevated limb.

"Dear Merlin, its official: Getting hit by lightning, is the suckiest feeling ever!"

"This coming from the man with a lightning bolt on his chest." Weather Wizard sneered, manipulating the wind to send the truck flying. Flash merely pushed himself to his feet, offering the super villain a weak grin.

"All the good symbols were taken." He quipped, zipping to the side as Weather Wizard sent yet another bolt of lightning towards the scarlet speedster.

In their battle, the pair had moved from the outside of the bank, all the way to an abandoned parking complex. As the Flash darted between the different levels and the few old cars that had been left behind, he used his 'Speed Mind', the ability he discovered that allowed him to rapidly calculate different scenarios and ideas at blistering speeds, to quickly run through what he had learned about his current opponent.

' _Okay, he can control lightning, wind, thunder, fog and hail. Each manipulation seems to correspond with their own unique hand sign. This means that by keeping an eye on his hands, I can try and guess what his next atta-_ '

With his mind busy running over different plans to try and take down Weather Wizard, said meta-human had clenched his left hand, summoning a storm of football-sized chunks of hail. On piece of said hail had managed to slam into the Flash's chest, sending the scarlet speedster skipping across the ground, eventually coming to a stop twenty feet away from his original position.

"...I'm really starting to get sick of being smacked around by you."

Grunting, he rolled to his feet and was off once more, this time in the direction of Weather Wizard. Smirking, the weather-based meta-human conjured a blast of electricity in the direction of the oncoming speedster, only for said speedster to twirl out of the way of the bolt and continue onwards towards his target.

"Gargh!" Roared Weather Wizard as the Flash crashed into his shoulder, sending the older dirty-blonde haired male spinning to the ground. The Flash merely turned sharply, skidding to a stop just a few feet away. Taking a deep breath, the speedster wizard blasted forwards once more, rapidly circling the downed Mardon, who was currently pushing himself to his feet.

"You think this will stop me?" He demanded incredulously, clenching both fists and raising them to chest-level. To the Flash's surprise, a small tornado began to grow around Weather Wizard, slowly expanding until it was a mere foot from the Flash's own funnel. Taking advantage of the hero's surprise, Mardon conjured another storm of hail and launched the large ice-particles at the speedster, who was once again sent skipping across the ground. This time however...

 **CRACK**

"AGH!" Flash screamed as his left wrist snapped for some odd reason as he was knocked away. Coming to a stop, he cradle the broken limb to his chest, only to his in pain as something _shifted_ near his hand. Looking down to assess the damage, Flash's face paled considerably beneath his crimson cowl.

A three inch long icicle had been embedded in his wrist, probably hidden amongst the storm of hail that Mardon had sent at him. Grunting, he took hold of the part of the icicle that was not jabbed into his flesh, and snapped it in half. On his feet once more, he watched the, now, large tornado that was growing in the middle of the parking complex. Large chunks of concrete and rusted cars had been picked up and were swirling around dangerously.

"It's time to end this Flash," called Weather Wizard's voice from within the vortex. Despite the howling winds and crashes of concrete slabs, the meta-human's voice could be heard clearly over the loud noises.

"So sad, you did put up some fight. Oh well, it was fun while it-"

The last of Mardon's sentence was cut off, as Flash darted away from the vortex of wind, stopping at a safe distance as he tried desperately to come up with some idea on how in the _hell_ he was to take down a freaking _**tornado**_!

It was at this point that his earpiece crackled to life.

" _Harry_? _Harry, what's going on_?"

"Hermione!" He gasped, relief colouring his voice at the sound of his best friend.

" _Harry, what's wrong_? _According to the monitoring charms on your suit, you've taken a heck of a beating._ "

"Yeah, that may be due to a meta-human that can control various different elements of the weather, I may also have a wicked icicle stabbed into my arm, so any help would be appreciated here."

Silence rang from her end of the earpiece, when...

" _WHAT_!" She shrieked, the sudden increase in volume and pitch causing the Flash to jerk his head violently and wince.

" _When this is over, I am going to give you a severe talking to when this is over. Now, what's going on at the moment?_ "

With a tiny grin of amusement, Flash quickly filled her in on everything that had happened, from the moment he had crashed into him at the bank, all the way to the present time.

" _Okay, I have an idea but it's a little extreme_."

"Open to anything you've got Mione."

" _If you run around the tornado, in the opposite direction, you could theoretically cancel out the tornado._ "

"Okay...but how fast would I have to run?" He asked, watching the speed of the tornado's wind pick up with a wary gaze. Small mutterings came over the earpiece, as he could hear the girl run over different calculations. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up.

" _Right, from what I've heard from both the police scanner and the news, at the current size and speed of the tornado you will have to run at a speed of at least seven hundred miles per hour._ "

"So faster than I had to go before, ok then. Let's give it a go."

With that, he zoomed off in the direction of the tornado. This time however, he circled counter-clockwise around the perimeter of the vortex, slowly but surely picking up speed with every cycle of the vortex. While nothing appeared to happen at first, as he made his twelfth lap of the tornado, Flash noticed that the structure of the wind funnel began to... _pulse_?

Sure enough, as he continued to circle the tornado, it began to pulse more frequently, steadily becoming much more wild. At this point, Mardon seemed to pick up on what was happening.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, trying to push more power into the tornado in a vain attempt at re-structuring the vortex. With each additional, erratic pulse, he became more panicked and desperate.

"Stop it. No, stop it now or-"

With a roar, Flash kicked on a final burst of speed as he flashed around the perimeter of the tornado, one last time.

It was enough.

With a deafening **BOOM** , the tornado dispersed suddenly, while Mardon let out a cry as he was blasted away from where he had stood. Flash, meanwhile, had been knocked back by the sudden blast of wind from the destabilised tornado.

" _Harry? HARRY? Are you okay?_ "

Silence was her only response for several minutes, before...

"That...sucked...so much." Flash panted, laying on his back as he stared up at the sky, now visible thanks to the large hole in the roof of the complex. He grimaced at the feel of a sticky substance trickling down the side of his face.

Groaning, he slowly got to his feet and shuffled in the direction he had seen the Weather Wizard fly off in. Sure enough, he found him slumped against one of the walls of the complex. A large gash visible on his brow. His hat had been knocked off thanks to the tornado, allowing Flash his first look at Mardon's face.

Shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair framed a thin, rugged face. Short stubble covered Mardon's lower jaw, while a thin scar could be seen leading from his right cheekbone to the middle of his chin.

"Tough sonova bitch." Flash muttered, staring down at his fallen opponent with a curious stare.

"Now, where did your powers come from?"

* * *

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~

* * *

"So? Any ideas?"

Harry groaned as he lay on his bed, cradling his now bandaged wrist to his chest. Thank Merlin for accelerated healing factors.

"No, sorry Harry. Looking over the reports of the incident, there's nothing that gave any sign of it being like how you and Ron got your powers. No hospital records of a comatose Mardon, like you, or any signs of physical scaring or damage, like Ron. That's not the only thing either."

"What's up?" He asked, idly staring up at the ceiling, counting the small number of cracks lining the plaster. Hermione cast a worried gaze at the raven-haired male.

"Well, it seems like the police took a few minutes too long to get to the crime scene."

Harry sat up, frowning at the bushy-haired witch.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, she turned the monitor of the computer to face him. The homepage of the local news website filled the twenty-inch screen. Dominating the majority of the page, was a mug shot of Mark Mardon's face. The headline read:

 **Notorious Bank Robber Still At Large!**

The speedster's eyes narrowed in anger as he flopped bank on his bed, scowling.

"Well, that's just fantastic."

With a sad smile, Hermione turned the monitor back to face her and resumed her work on the file for Weather Wizard. After a few minutes of typing, she was brought out of her work as Harry called out:

"Hermione?"

Turning, she gazed curiously at Harry's slightly worried expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not liking the look in his emerald orbs. Swallowing slight, he wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"What if this is just the beginning?"

Frowning, she turned fully to face him, a look of understanding building in her eyes. Swinging his feet of his bed, Harry approached his window and stared out at the view of the city before him. Turning his head he looked directly into his friend's chocolate coloured eyes.

"First Ron, then that weird Psychosis guy and now Mardon. What if these guys aren't the only guys with powers or abilities? What I want to know..."

"Yeah?" She asked, watching him intently. Clearing his throat, he turned and faced his oldest friend with a small shudder.

"How many more of these guys are gonna turn up, and how dangerous will they be when they will?"

* * *

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~

* * *

In a dark warehouse, a dark-blue clad security guard patrolled alongside the various crates that filled the large building. Whistling lightly, the slightly overweight guard failed to hear the footsteps that closed in behind him, until...

"Freeze."

Startled, the guard barely began to turn before he was engulfed in a startlingly-bright bluish white light. The light continued to cover him for another couple of seconds, before abruptly shutting off. Leaving a frozen guard in its place.

"Really Lisa, we have a job to do. Enough with the ice puns." Came a flat, emotionless voice form the darkness.

" _Chill_ out Leo, what's wrong with having a little fun while we work?" Responded an amused, female drawl.

"We're on the job...and don't call me _Leo_." Came the flat voice again, although now irritation tinged the once emotionless tone.

Laughter filled the dark open space, as an attractive brunette woman dressed completely in black slipped out from a gap in the crates. Pouting her ruby lips in mock-disappointment, she turned to the gap just across from her own hiding place.

"Fine, now can we please hurry up. I want my new toy."

From the darkness, a man exited the larger gap and quickly scanned the area around the pair. The man was dressed in a dark-blue, white-fur lined winter jacket with the hood pulled up, a black sweater underneath along with equally black trousers and boots. The man's eyes were covered by a pair of dark-blue tinted goggles, which hid the narrowed glare he sent to the younger woman before him.

"Such a child." He sighed before turning his gaze to a small crate that stood approximately twenty feet ahead of the pair. Raising a dark-blue, near black gun-like device, _Leo_ squeezed the trigger of the device, he didn't even flinch as the flame-like bluish white light returned, eating into the dark-coloured wooden front of the create. In the brief second before it was dissolved, the bold letters of the word **STARK** could be seen embossed on the wooden crate.

Just as quickly as the flames appeared, they vanished as Lisa darted forward and reached a gloved hand into the now destroyed box.

"I got it!" She cried in a sing-song-like tone, clutching a black briefcase in her grip. Without waiting for her companion, she snapped open the case, and gasped as she stared lovingly at its contents, which gave let off a weak golden glow. Looking up from her new toy, she gave _Leo_ a quizzical look.

"Now what?" She asked, closing the case once more as she approached her companion. Said companion offered her a smirk, pulling a scrap of paper from his pocket and tossing it in her direction.

"Now, we head off and eliminate a potential threat."

Turning towards the exit, _Leo_ didn't offer a backwards glance to his female partner, who had opened the scrap thrown at her and frowned.

"Who's the Flash?"

 **AN: And...cut! There you have it folks: the first REAL Flash villain, and the first of the Rogues, has made his appearance. Before anyone says, yes I did take some aspects of him from the Flash TV show.  
Also, Cap makes his appearance along with Scarlet Witch and...gasp...an ALIVE Quicksilver? C'mon, you think I would let him die like in canon before he could meet a fellow speedster? Please...  
Anyway, a look at our next villain appears and I can't wait to utilize him. Plus, a small Iron-Man easter egg...not that well hidden now that I think about it.  
Anyway, make sure to follow/favourite/R&R ect. Also, check out my profile to see my other works if you are interested.  
This is AuraStormMaster, signing off.**

Longbottom Manor

Neville sighed as he sank back into his desk chair, pushing away his completed Herbology assignment. Looking to the small clock, a small smile parted his lips as he noticed the time: _11:57pm_.

After a few seconds of staring, he pulled his gaze away from the brass object and instead turned his attention to the pile of papers that he abandoned in favour of completing his homework. Reaching a hand over, he grabbed the papers and brought them to him, as he proceeded to flick through each one in interest.

Ever since he was eight years old, he had noticed the increase in the number of muggles who had gained strange abilities throughout the world. Mostly from America, he noted. First the man in armour, then the man with ability to turn into a troll-like creature in size, then the god who tore apart a small town and then the discovery of a perfectly preserved soldier. And now...

Neville stared at the slightly blurred image of Godric's Hollow's newest hero: The Flash.

Staring at the images of the Flash and the Avengers, Neville was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the strange, green glowing comet approaching his bedroom window, closer and closer until-

 **CRASH**

Startled, the young Gryffindor through the picture back onto the desk as he leapt to his feet, looking to the cause of the disturbance in shock. A small box lay on the floor in front of him, roughly five inches-by-seven inches in size.

As though drawn by some unknown force, Neville slowly reached his hand out towards the box resting on the floor of his bedroom. Sensing the approaching hand, the box cracked open, bathing him with viridian light. His eyes widened as a small object flew out of the box and latched onto his finger, causing an inferno of dark green, fiery energy to envelop his body. As his consciousness began to fade, he caught one last look at his hand, the hand which was currently enveloped in a fiery dark-green aura.


	5. Scarlet and Silver?

**AN: Hey guys, AuraStormMaster here with the next instalment of Emerald Flash. Damnnn, it's been so goddamn long since I've last updated. With exams, starting a new job, and trying to recover files from my old busted laptop, shit has been crazy round here. But now I'm back, and hopefully I can avoid having such long gaps between updates. Now, I think I've waited long enough and wasted enough of your time. Anyway, on with the show!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, The Flash or The Avengers, all properties belong to JK Rowling, DC Comics and Marvel respectively._

Key

"Hey" – Speech  
" _Hey_ " – Phone & Radio Speech/Telepathy  
' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts  
" **Hey** " – Spells  
" _ **Hey**_ " – Vibration Speech

 _Previously on Emerald Flash_

" _Now, whose ass am I about to kick?"_

" _Once, I went by the name Mark Mardon. But now...Call me Weather Wizard, hero."_

" _Now, where did your powers come from?"_

" _The director wishes for you and the Maximoff twins to take a Quinjet and head to Godric's Hollow in England."_

" _He's just a kid?"_

" _A powerful kid, one who the director is VERY interested in meeting."_

" _What if this is just the beginning?"_

" _How many more of these guys are gonna turn up, and how dangerous will they be when they will?"_

Issue 5: Scarlet and...Silver?

"Bye guys, thanks for coming!"

Tired murmurs and mumbles of 'goodbye' could barely be heard as the tired party guests made their way towards the fireplace to floo home. Harry's sixteenth birthday party had been a small affair, with a few of the Weasley's, some of the Hogwarts staff and Order members along with some of the more friendlier members of the DA that Harry had spoke to often. Of course, Hermione and Luna had been there too, making sure that Harry, Seamus and the twins didn't break into Sirius's liquor cabinet.

Not that they had to try that hard.

As the last of the somewhat-drunk party-goers were leaving, Harry move towards the small form of Luna Lovegood and gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention, and nodded towards the garden. Once they were outside, Luna cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes Harry?" she asked, her usual dreamy tone still present in her voice.

"Have you heard from Neville recently?"

To his surprised, Luna's usually serene face clouded over with a look of annoyance and worry.

"Actually, no I haven't. He told you we were to meet yesterday, correct?" At his nod, she sighed lightly.

"Well, when my daddy apparated me to his place, his grandmother told me that he wasn't home and that she hadn't seen his since the previous night. It really is quite strange."

Harry frowned, internally worried that something had happened to the gentle Gryffindor. While timid, Neville had really shown that he could be a force to be reckoned with, especially after his performance in the battle in the Department of Mysteries.

As his thoughts raced rapidly through his brain, he barely caught Luna's curious statement.

"I get the feeling that when he returns, he will be like you."

"Sorry, what?" He asked, bemusement clear in his voice. The blonde Ravenclaw merely offered him one of her trademark dreamy smiles.

"He'll be like you, different. I can sense it in your aura, and I firmly believe that Neville will be different too."

Harry furrowed his brow, frowning at the serene blonde-haired witch.

"Ok...mind explaining how you think him and I are different?"

"Oh, no Neville is normal just now. He will be different like you later, a significant change will envelope his aura like yours."

"My aura?" asked Harry, still frowning at the blonde in a confused manner. Luna's smile shifted minutely, lifting into a small smirk.

"Oh yes, it's really interesting if I do say so. It's still green, but there's now some sparks flickering around the edges."

Harry just stared at his odd friend, a trace worry beginning to worm its way into his thoughts.

' _Crap_ , _there's no chance she could know...could she?_ '

"I won't tell anyone your secret, if that's what you're thinking." Harry started at her in bewilderment.

"How'd you-"

"How'd I know that you run around in bright red spandex in your free time? You know I can't tell you that Harry. Like the muggles say, I'd have to kill you afterwards."

"...it's not spandex." He said, crossing his arms like a petulant child. Smiling, the petite blonde proceeded to skip back into the house, leaving a confused speedster staring after her. It was only once she had vanished back inside the larger-on-the-inside cottage, that he finally spoke up once more.

"How could life get any stranger?" He muttered, trudging after his Ravenclaw friend.

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~ 

"That is an abomination if I've ever seen one."

Harry stared in disgust as Hermione bit down on a slice of Hawaiian pizza as she relaxed on his bed. Swallowing, she smirked at her raven-haired friend.

"Shut up, it's really good. You're just mad I stole your spot."

"Am not," He reply in a childish matter, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat at his desk, four empty pizza boxes sat next to him in a messy pile. "Just think that freaking _pineapple_ should not be on a pizza. Its should be illegal."

"Oh quit your whining Potter." Hermione laughed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it across the room, only for Harry to snatch it out of the air and replacing it back on his bed before returning to his seat...in a matter of two seconds.

"Spoilsport." Hermione pouted, sinking back onto the bed as she grabbed another slice. Harry grinned cheekily.

"Look who's mad now, now you can't throw stuff at me anymore."

Her only response was to stick her tongue out childishly as she enjoyed her pizza, causing him to laugh. This was one thing that he enjoyed ever since the accident. Ever since Hermione had discovered his secret and became a partner in fighting crime, he loved how close the two of them had become, Without a shadow of a doubt, Hermione was and is his greatest friend he had, and he wouldn't trade their friendship for anything.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out on me, you doing all right there?"

"Yeah, everything is fantastic." He responded, smiling widely at his mousy-haired friend.

"Everything is going brilliantly." Hermione giggled at the dopey smile that had stretch across his face

"Glad to hear it Speedy. Glad everything is turning out okay."

Unknown to them, at that moment, a new arrival had made it to the Hollow. And they would set into motion a change for Godric's Hollow, and their resident Scarlet Speedster. 

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~ 

"So, this is England?"

Pietro eyed his surroundings in interest, watching as the people of Godric's Hollow went by, acting out their day-to-day lives in normality.

"Can't say I've been to this city before, seems like a nice place."

Looking to his two accomplices, Steve reached into his bag and pulled out a tablet. Pressing a few icons on the screen, a holo-screen appeared above the tablet's surface, displaying a picture of the Flash mid-run.

"This is our target. As you know, his name is Harry Potter, calls himself the Flash. The kid should now be sixteen, so we should cover any and all popular teenage hotspots throughout the city. Pietro," Here, the white-haired teenager's head snapped up at being addressed. "Given that you should be equal to him in speed, you're our best shot at finding him if he is out running, as you'll be the only one capable of keeping up with him."

"Sure thing Cap." Pietro grinned, crossing his arms across his large chest. Wanda stared at their surroundings, watching the sheer normality that could be seen emanating throughout the atmosphere.

"They all seem so...happy." She muttered, a small smile twitching at her lips. "Like, they have no need to vorry."

"The reports say that to them, the Flash brings them all hope." Steve said, noticing quite a few kids walking about with Flash inspired t-shirts. "It's amazing, he's only been here just over a month and he's made such-"

He was cut off as three police cars rushed by the three heroes, sirens blaring loudly as their lights flashed a bright blue. Turning his head to the resident speedster of the Avengers, Steve jerked his head in the direction of the disappearing police cars.

"You're up Pietro, follow those guys but keep your distance. Maybe this'll help us locate the Flash faster."

Nodding, the silver-haired teen blasted off towards the source of the commotion, a silver blur streaking behind him. Steve and Wanda then made their way to their hired car, quick to follow after the male Maximoff. 

~ **EMERALD FLASH** ~ 

"Is that a knife?"

Standing outside a jewelry store, Sam stared at the Flash in confusion. He and his two friends had planned to rob the small jewelry store for the last few weeks, plotting who would do what, how long they would have to pull of the score. What they had failed to take into account, was the appearance of Godric's Hollow's resident superhero.

"What?"

Before the three would-be-robbers, Flash sank to his knees with his hands raised in defense.

"Is that a knife in your hand? A small knife?"

"Yes it's a knife." Sam waved it threateningly in the direction of the Scarlet Speedster.

"My weakness...small knives." Flash whimpered, shielding his head.

"We're just going to leave, okay. Don't follow us or-"

A cyclone of yellow lightning circled the three men, who found themselves tied together with their own belts, and minus their loot and knives.

"Seriously, you thought small knives would be my weakness?" Flash laughed, tossing the three blades onto the ground as the police finally arrived at the scene. Grinning widely, Flash sped into the store, returned the stolen jewelry to the owner, and sped back out to watch the three criminals being placed into the back of each car.

"Thanks again Flash. Thank god you came to our city, makes our jobs easier."

"No problem cap." Flash smiled, turning to face the police captain. Shaking his hand, the Flash quickly blasted off, continuing his patrol of his birth city.

 _"Really Harry_? _Small knives_? _"_

"Hey, that was funny and you know it. Besides, a little humor never hurt anyone."

No response came, but Harry could practically hear Hermione's eyes rolling in their sockets. Turning a corner and leaping over a car, Hermione piped up once again over the comms.

 _"Harry, what are you doing_? _"_

"What're you talking about?" Asked the young speedster, frowning as he quickly came across a mugging and dispatching it with ease.

 _"You're glitching up on the monitor. The monitoring charm I set up to follow you on the map shows you, but also another you a few meters behind you."_

"And...what does that mean exactly?"

 _"The monitoring charm monitors people/objects moving over a certain speed. Meaning-"_

"There's another speedster!"

Turning his head around, Harry's eyes widened beneath his cowl as he caught sight of a silver blur just a little bit behind him. Making a u-turn, Harry blasted towards the silver streak, which quickly moved down another street away from the oncoming speedster.

"Hey!" Harry yelled as he tore after the blur, picking up speed in order to catch up. Their chase pulled them all throughout Godric's Hollow, as regular civilians watched as twin blurs streaked through the city: one made of yellow lightning and one made of a silver streak.

Soon enough, the streak led Harry outside of the city limits, taking him into the famed forests of the Hollow. Growling, Harry picked up speed, determined to catch this mystery speedster. It was only once they were deep in the forest, that the pair finally stopped.

" _ **Who are you**_?" Harry demanded, glaring at the figure before him.

He looked to be only a few years older than Harry himself, maybe nineteen or twenty. His hair was white, yet Harry could make out some darker roots at the base, while his blue eyes stared back at him crinkled as his lips were raised in a cocky grin. A grey, stretchy sports top covered his muscular frame, with black jogging pants covering his legs, with a simple pair of Nike trainers on his feet.

"Sorry about all this, thought this kind of conversation vould be best had somewhere...private."

" _ **That doesn't answer my question**_."

"You know, you don't have to do that veird vibration talk, we already know who you are."

"What!" Harry yelped, staring at his fellow speedster in disbelief. "What do you mean you already know who I am? Who's we?"

"The Avengers of course. You're Harry Potter right?"

Staring stupidly, Harry slowly reached up and tugged down his cowl, causing the white-haired male to smile.

"My name is Pietro, Pietro Maximoff. I'm happy to meet someone who can actually keep up vith me."

The sound of footsteps broke through the awkward silence filling the air. Turning his head in the direction, Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as Captain America walk out of the surrounding shrubbery, followed by a dark brunette-haired girl dressed in crimson garb.

"Picked a hell of a meeting place Pietro, didn't you?"

"My apologies Captain," Pietro laughed sheepishly, gesturing towards the stunned Potter. "I got a little over eager at the idea of someone as fast as me."

"It's all good kid." Steve smiled, clapping a hand onto the Sokovian-born speedster. Still smiling, the blonde-haired war hero turned to face the youngest member of the group, appraising him silently.

"Harry Potter, my name is Steve Rogers. I'd like to talk to you about becoming a member of the Avengers."

 **AN: And...cut! Phew, this took foreverrrrr to finish up. It's a little shorter than usual, but I went through so many damn drafts of this thing I'm happy with how it turned out. A little rushed I know, but I just wanted to finally get to the Avengers Arc of the story, and introduce the Flash to the larger Marvel Cinematic Universe.**  
 **Hope you guys make sure to either follow, fave or leave a review telling me what you guys thought. This is AuraStormMaster, signing off...god that feels good to say again.**

Unknown Laboratory

The dark figure stared at the monitor before him, his eyes gleaming as his mouth twisted up into a pleased smile.

"Now then, it seems as though everyone's starting to show up as planned."

Turning to type into a small laptop to his left, he exposed the monitor that he had been intently watching, revealing five smaller windows scattered across the main page. Each window contained video footage of five different teenagers. Two showed teenage males darting about, one with a trail of lightning behind him and the other with a silver blur. Another featured a shroud of fiery green energy hovering in a dark bedroom, while another featured another teenage male, the youngest so far, flipping between large buildings. The final window contained the only female, also teen in age, moving her hands in complex patterns, leaving trails of scarlet energy.

As he typed at his laptop, he was startled as a small **ping** came from the monitor. Frowning, he turned to face the different windows, he was surprised to notice a sixth window was now present, this one featuring-

"Now, this is interesting." He muttered, eyeing the new window with intrigue.

"Let's see what you can do." He smirked, staring at the image of a teenage girl, who like the others, began displaying superhuman powers.


	6. Meeting a Legend

**AN: Hey guys, Nightwing here (formerly AuraStormMaster, but that was too much of a mouthful) with the start of the second arc of Emerald Flash: Justice Dawns.**  
 **I know I've been missing for a long while, I got moved to night shift at my job, and the sheer volume of work plus missing out on seeing my friends and the fact my co-workers are just complete asshole, well I just...lost all interest in doing anything. Now though, I've switched jobs, got a hold of myself and am back to pass on the next update to this.**  
 **BTW, how awesome has DC Rebirth been?!**  
 **Anyway, on with the show!**

 _Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, The Flash or The Avengers, all properties belong to JK Rowling, DC Comics and Marvel respectively._

Key

"Hey" – Speech  
" _Hey_ " – Phone & Radio Speech/Telepathy  
' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts  
" **Hey** " – Spells  
" _ **Hey**_ " – Vibration Speech

 _Previously on Emerald Flash_

 _"I get the feeling that when he returns, he will be like you."_

 _"How could life get any stranger?" He muttered, trudging after his Ravenclaw friend._

 _"You're up Pietro, follow those guys but keep your distance. Maybe this'll help us locate the Flash faster."_

 _"Hey, that was funny and you know it. Besides, a little humor never hurt anyone."_

 _"You're glitching up on the monitor. The monitoring charm I set up to follow you on the map shows you, but also another you a few meters behind you."_

 _"There's another speedster!"_

 _"My name is Pietro, Pietro Maximoff. I'm happy to meet someone who can actually keep up vith me."_

 _"Harry Potter, my name is Steve Rogers. I'd like to talk to you about becoming a member of the Avengers."_

 _ **Emerald Flash – Volume Two: Justice Dawns**_

Issue 6: Meeting a Legend

"…..."

 _Chirp chirp chirp_

"Huh, I thought it vas only in the movies that happened."

"Shut up Pietro."

"Shutting up."

Shaking his head vigorously, Harry focused his attention on the WWII hero that stood before him, awe clear in his green gaze.

"You're kidding me right?"

Steve stared at the sixteen year old speedster in surprise, a trace of mirth swimming in his eyes.

"Not gonna lie, I was kind of expecting that answer."

Harry stared at the three figures in disbelief. Him, an Avenger? He'd only been the Flash for a month, why the hell would they be interested in him. As he took in the surprising request, Harry took note of the three members of the Avengers before him.

"I know who you are of course." He gestured at Steve, before nodding at the twins behind him. "But who are those two?"

"I'm Pietro, or Quicksilver: fastest man alive." The other speedster piped up, a cocky grin on his lips. Harry snorted.

"If you say so frosted tips."

Steve and the girl chuckled, while Pietro scowled, before smirking at the younger teen.

"Wanda Maximoff." The girl, Wanda, answered Harry's question, a small smile on her face as she pronounced the 'w' in her name. "Also known as Scarlet Witch, and twin sister to Pietro over there."

"Good to meet you." Harry nodded at the pair.

 _"Harry_? _What's going on, you've gone dead on my end."_

Startled, a hand shot to the side of his tugged down mask, pressing down on the comms unit.

"Hermione, you're still online?"

The three heroes stared at him in confusion, but he ignored them at the moment.

 _"Of course I am, what's going on_? _It says on the GPS you're outside the city limits."_

"Erm, Mione. Can I call you back, this seems like a discussion we should have in person."

With that, he switched off his communicator, and faced Steve once again.

"Now, any reason as to why you're wanting me to join your team of superheroes? Because from where I'm standing, I don't seem to qualify at the moment. I've been a hero for a month or so-"

"Son, I was frozen for almost seventy years, and was drafted back into action not long after waking up." Steve interrupted, causing Harry to falter.

"…..fair point."

"Listen, this is only an offer, not a demand. While it would be nice to have another member of the team, we don't plan on infringing on your life."

Harry bit his lip, a habit he was picking up from Hermione it seemed. Thinking hard, he slightly shook his head.

"This, this is too big of a decision to make right now. Is there any chance I can have time to think it over?"

Smiling gently, Steve nodded. He had been expecting that to be Harry's answer, but he had to ask him anyway.

"Of course, I'd have been surprised if you didn't need time. My team and I will be here until tomorrow night."

He gestured to Harry's mask, which was currently hanging behind him, like a hood.

"Talk to your friend, as it sounds like your own team. As I said, we're here until tomorrow night. That's over twenty four hours, we'll await your decision."

With that, Steve signaled Pietro and Wanda followed after their leader, while Harry watched the three leave, still stunned over what had just happened.

"Well...this just got complicated." 

**~Emerald Flash~**

"So Captain America offered you to join the Avengers."

"Yep."

"He would have taken you to the Avengers base in New York to meet the rest of the team."

"Probably."

"And your answer to him was...you'll think about it?"

"Sounds about right, yeah."

"Harry, you're an idiot."

Sitting in the cozy sitting room of Potter cottage, Harry threw his brainy best friend a wounded look, one that was promptly ignored.

"Harry, you do realize how this could benefit you, learning about your powers and how to explore them safely."

"Hermione, I've seen what the Avengers get into. I watched, alongside the Dursleys, as they fought the invading alien army in New York. I watched once again, as another fight lead to the destruction of an entire city, that Sokovia place, and that's just when they are together as the team. As appealing as testing my speed with people who actually know what they are doing, the idea of participating in battles like those..."

Hermione offered her favorite speedster a sympathetic smile.

"I understand Harry, really I do. Our whole world is changing. Gods are appearing amongst men, we learn we aren't alone in our universe, these strange people with powers and abilities we could only dream of, and in some cases fear, have started popping up. Just this morning my dad was telling my mum about this guy in America who has created a gas that, in my opinion, seems to replicate the effects of a dementor."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyebrows raising to meet his hairline in surprise. "Damn, that sounds really messed up, how come the Avengers haven't taken him out yet?"

"Because that city has its own hero. Vigilante more like it. From what they say, he's rather territorial. Anyway, my point is Harry, despite our strange new world, you are still you. Now you just run really fast."

Instead of replying, Harry remained motionless in his seat, eyes burning a hole into the cream carpeted floor. With a sigh, the Gryffindor witch brushed a small kiss against his cheek, rose from her seat next to him, and made her way to the hallway.

"Think about it."

The boy-wizard/speedster watched her go, a conflicted look flickering in his eyes. He sat there for a while, mulling over both conversations in his head, before blitzing away in a flash of lightning, towards the one other person whose advice he could trust." 

**~Emerald Flash~**

"So that's about it. I became the fastest man alive, though it seems as though I might have a rival for that particular title, and have now been offered a place alongside the world's mightiest heroes. And I have no idea what the hell to do, what do you think?"

Sirius sat in silence, a glassy look in his eyes as he stared into the flickering flames of the kitchen fireplace. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"I think...that I need a fire whiskey right now."

"Sirius, be serious here." Harry groaned, only to be startled at the sharp look that was sent his way.

"I am being serious here pup, you can't just drop a bomb like that on me and not expect me to need something to help me think. I mean Merlin, last I checked the fastest man on earth could run a mile in four minutes, not four seconds!"

"I can do it in three."

Sirius merely glared at him, unamused.

"Not relevant." Harry added, wilting under the glare.

"My point, this is pretty big news Harry, and it's going to take me a bit to process it. But I will say this, whatever you decide, I will support one hundred percent. Do the smart thing though, listen to that brain box of a girlfriend of yours."

"…...she's not my girlfriend."

Sirius grinned.

"Sure thing son, now where is the key to-"

The Black lord was cut off as Harry blasted out of the room, only to return practically a second later, a bottle of Ogden's Finest clutched in one hand and two glasses in the other. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at the second glass, a smirk twitching his lips. Harry shrugged.

"I can't get drunk."

Sirius let out a gasp of horror.

"You aren't even eighteen! And you're drinking days are over, such cruelty has befallen you pup."

"Oh shut up, ya mangy mutt." Harry snarked, pouring out two measures and sliding one over to Sirius, who barked out a laugh as he grabbed the glass. Taking a long sip, Sirius grimaced slightly as he sat the glass down.

"By the way, how have you been able to get away with your identity? I'm pretty sure that if someone knew you well enough, they'd recognise your voice."

"Oh, I can do this co _ **ol thing where I vibrate my vocal cords as I t**_ alk."

"That's amazing!" Sirius laughed, grinning at his godson, raising his glass in a salute to the boy-wizard/speedster.

"So, mind telling an old dog about your adventures so far..." 

**~Emerald Flash~**

Pietro quickly screeched to a halt as a streak of yellow lightning shot out in front of him, taking him by surprise. Quickly shaking it off, the white-haired speedster took off after his current mission objective, the pair twisting and turning through the large city of Godric's Hollow. The chase took the twin blurs out of the city and into the English countryside, where they finally came to a skidding stop.

"You're pretty fast kid."

Harry smirked at him, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Yeah, you too. Not as fast as me though."

Pietro smirked back, mirroring his raven-haired opposite.

"Vell, ve'll have to see later on just who is the fastest man alive."

"Maybe later, first I have some questions I need to ask you." Pietro tilted his head in confusion.

"Vhy not ask the captain? Vould he not give better answers?"

Shaking his head, Harry shifted slightly from where he was standing.

"No, his answers would be too...measured. I don't know him, he doesn't know me. I have no idea what would be a lie, a truth or a half truth. You, as you told me, are a new member. That mean's they wouldn't have briefed you on the way to answer my inquiries. Meaning you will be more honest with me."

"Vell, vhat about my sister?"

"I've spent most of my teenage years around people with magical powers. Never met another speedster before though. Anyway, first question: how many of us are there?"

"Speedsters?"

"Heroes. And not just the ones SH.I.E.L.D has officially let us know about. Like the Gotham guy."

"Oh, you mean the 'Bat-Man'. No idea, ve don't know a lot about him. And I'm not entirely sure, as I said, I'm new. So not a lot of trust is shown my vay with sensitive information like that."

"Bat-Man? Heh, Snape'll be mad about that one. Fair enough, next question then. How have the Avengers helped you deal with your powers? Like, what training areas do you have?"

"Ah, I vondered if you vould ask about that. Stark, at the bequest of the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, has created a treadmill for you to use. I tested it myself before ve came for you."

"A treadmill? Seriously?" Pietro smirked.

"Trust me kid, it can handle our speed. Plus there's tech they attach to you to measure your vitals to see how your body reacts to using your speed."

"So they can measure our speed, but what about our abilities? Creating whirlwinds? Vibrating our molecules and such?"

"Vell, I don't know about creating vhirlvinds, but Stark did have the belief that I, and you know, could vibrate ourselves to the point ve could phase through objects."

"Wait, you mean like walk through walls? That's awesome!"

"I know right? I've seen the Vision do it and freak people out, so I've been asking him for tips. Of course, he has no idea how he's actually doing it."

The two snickered at the thought of people's reaction to them just popping out of the walls.

 _'Bet I could get Hermione good with that one'_ He smirked mentally. Unknown to him, Pietro was having similar thoughts, although in his case it was to scare his sister instead.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry fixed a determined look on his face as he met eyes with Pietro, the older teen startled at such a serious look on the younger boy's face.

"Tell Cap I'll agree to accompany you guys back IF my godfather and my friend Hermione can come too."

"I'm not sure-" Pietro began, but Harry quickly cut across him.

"One is the only family I have left, and the other is my closest and most trusted friend. Either they come, or I stay."

"I'll...I'll talk vith Captain Rodgers, is there a place ve can meet to wrap this all up?"

"Tomorrow at Godric's Hollow park, next to the memorial fountain. It's usually quite at about ten, with people at work or school."

"I'll pass the message on." Harry grinned.

"Sweet, well, see you in a flash then."

And with that, the younger speedster vanished in a streak of golden lightning, leaving the Sokovian-born teen alone.

"…...such a lame pun." 

**~Emerald Flash~**

"So, you want the two of us to come to America with you?"

Harry nodded, glancing from his Godfather to his best friend. The three sat in the kitchen, where just a few hours ago Harry had revealed his identity as the Flash to Sirius. The pair sat in silence, eyes cast down at the table top in thought.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Harry added, not wanting to push his closest allies. Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"If I don't want to? Of course I want to, we're a team Potter. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I need to talk to my parents-"

She was interrupted as Harry was suddenly hugging her, the only warning she received was the sudden pop of air dispersal. Sirius eyed the pair in amusement, a look of fond recollection in his grey eyes.

"Looks like miss Granger will accompany you Harry, I'll stay back to manage things here while the pair of you are gone."

Pulling away from a smiling Hermione, Harry looked to the Black lord.

"Are you sure Padfoot?"

"Course I'm sure pup, someone's gotta keep Moony company. You enjoy time with your _friend_." He finished with a lewd wink, causing Hermione to turn pink slightly and Harry to choke on his own saliva.

"DAMMIT PADFOOT!"

Chuckling to himself, Sirius left the kitchen, and made his way to his room upstairs. Closing the door behind him, his good mood vanished as he caught sight of a letter on his bed. A letter he had tossed their in disbelief that very morning. Walking over to it, he reached down and picked the letter up gently, almost tenderly. His grey eyes scanning over the words, a painfully familiar feminine script covering the page. A hoarse whisper fell from his lips.

"Abby..." 

**~Emerald Flash~**

 **Godric's Hollow - National Park**

Harry glanced at his watch for seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"They're late." He whined, pacing back in forth in irritation. Hermione offered the teenage speedster a look of exasperation and amusement. Harry had got a hold of Pietro once more, and had told him to meet him at nine pm. A that time the park should be empty at that point. Mostly at least.

"Harry, calm down, I'm sure they'll be here soon enough." She murmured softly, hoping to put the young man at ease. With a sigh, Harry stopped his pacing, running a hand through his jet-black hair.

"You'd think Cap would be more strict about time keeping. Guy was in the army and all." He muttered, causing Hermione to stifle a snigger.

"That I was kid."

Yelping, Harry spun around, meeting the amused stare of Steve, Wanda and Pietro. Pietro offered his fellow speedster a smile and a wave, which Harry returned.

Hermione and Wanda shook their heads at their respective speedster.

"So Harry, you ready?" Steve asked, a rhetorical question at that.

Looking to Hermione, who made her way over and stood beside him. Turning his head back to Steve, a look of resolve flashed over his features.

"I'll take that as a yes. Very well, next stop: the New Avengers Facility."

 **AN: And...cut! Daaaaaaaamn, this took forever to complete. Again, I can only apologise about the lateness, seems I'm doing it with every update hehe.**  
 **Anyway, we see Harry's first meeting with the Avengers, or some of them at least. Sirius now knows Harry's other identity and Harry and Hermione are on their way to the New Avengers HQ.**  
 **Next Time: Harry and Hermione meet the rest of the team, and the pair soon jump to NYC, where Harry meets a familiar face, but why is he glowing?**  
 **This is Nightwing, signing off.**

 **Potter Cottage**

Sirius sat in his favourite armchair, his eyes watching the flickering flames of the fireplace. Glancing at his watch, he frowned to himself.

She was late.

A sudden knock of the door brought him out of his musing as he leapt to his feet. Slowly, he made his way to the door, a cold feeling of dread mixing with the warmth of hope in his stomach. Opening the door, he forced himself not to gasp.

A beautiful woman stood at the door, her red hair cascading over her right shoulder and shimmered in the moonlight like fire. A simple white blouse hugged her voluptuous frame, while a pair of blue jeans hugged her hips. The brown boots on her feet added an extra inch or two to her tiny 5'2'' height. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as they met his grey orbs.

"Hello Sirius."

"Abby..." He trailed off, disbelief clear on his face.

"I know I should have been here sooner, to be honest I thought it was some cruel joke. I was told you had died, and now I find out your in the same city with your son-"

"Godson." He interrupted, for the first time wanting to point out Harry wasn't actually his son. Especially when it came to her. A smile twitched her lips.

"Good. I mean, that's good to hear. Because, truth be told there was something that you had to know, it was only fair. When you went missing, I...I..."

"Abby? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, concern flashing in his slate orbs, a hand outstretched to her, taking her smaller hand in his. Taking a deep breath, Abby opened her mouth to speak, until-

"MUM!"

Jerking back, Sirius' eyes widened as a boy, a year or so younger than his own godson, jogged up to the house, his eyes locked on Sirius in shock and awe.

Taller than his mother, standing at 5'8'', the boy wore, to Sirius' secret amusement, a bright red Flash hoodie and a pair of black jeans and trainers. His round face and shockingly red hair showed how much he took after his mother. Except for the eyes.

His eyes.

"Walter!" She scolded, glaring at the teenage boy as he came to a stop beside her. He ignored her, instead locking gazes with Sirius, whose eyes seemed to widen even further.

"Is this..." The boy trailed off, looking to his mother hopefully. She nodded. Looking to Sirius, Abby smiled sadly.

"Sirius, meet Walter. Walter Black, your son."

Sirius remained silent, staring at Walter in shock. The boy began to fidget, looking away so as not to see the disappointment in his father's eyes. He started as he felt a hand land on his shoulder, and turned to see Sirius' ecstatic grin.

"Hello Wally."

 **AN2: Oooooooooooh. ;)**


End file.
